


The Message

by lord_of_cats



Category: Homestuck, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: But only in a few spots don't worry, Dave can't ride horses, Friendly banter, Horses, John is trans but it's not too integral to the plot but I'm just letting you know, M/M, Violence, botw au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_of_cats/pseuds/lord_of_cats
Summary: John is bored with the quiet life as a stable hand at Gerudo Canyon Stable. But one day, he spots a Sheikah passed out in the desert. Bringing him back to the stable and saving his life in the process, John discovers that the Sheikah, Dave, has a very important message to deliver to Impa, the Sheikah elder.And so John begins a journey with the injured Dave to Kakariko Village so that Dave can deliver his secret information...





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally finished this! It's going to update every Wednesday (Australian time). I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it and leave what you thought in the comments below!

The desert sun is hot and blinding, the only refuge from its deadly rays being the shade cast by the cliffs. Stretched out directly in front of the main entrance to the desert is Kara Kara Bazaar, and further, Gerudo Town. Of course, with all the sandstorms caused by Vah Naboris and the increased Yiga Clan attacks recently, the Gerudo Desert is not safe at all. Only the Gerudo can comfortably survive in it, and even that is debatable.

John Egbert sits under the shade of an overhanging cliff, shirking his stable hand duties. He knows his dad is probably going to be pissed, but whatever. He's 20 years old now and it's not like Gerudo Canyon Stable sees that much action anyway. The Gerudo don't (and can't) use horses, and neither can any desert traveller. Sand seals are the only method of fast transportation in the desert.

John sighs and averts his gaze from Vah Naboris swamped in sandstorm and turns it towards the opposite side of the desert. They say that the Yiga Clan have their hideout there, between a crack in the cliffs surrounding the desert.

John's eyes trail from the direction of crack in the cliffs (which he can't actually see in his current position) towards the direction of Gerudo Canyon Stable. He's sheltered from the weather and the Stable in this position, on top of the Gerudo Desert Gateway gate...hold on, what's that!? There, slumped over in the desert sands? Is that...a person?

 

John springs into action, leaping from his cross-legged position in the direction of the figure fainted in the sun. He scrambles down the cliff, not caring as his bare fingers are scraped against the rocks. Finally some action!

John lands in the cool sand very ungracefully, more like he fell than actually landed.

As he starts to run, he stumbles a little in his haste to reach the person. The sunny spots of the desert are blinding hot, and John's stable hand clothes don't offer much protection against the sun. The persons body is getting closer, and from what John can see, his gear is not suited to the desert environment at all.

John skids to a halt in front of the person, spraying sand everywhere. Quickly, John rolls him onto his back. The person does not look too good. Greasy short white-grey hair is stuck to a very pale forehead. The person’s breathing is shallow, and, John notices with a shock, his right leg is covered in blood and an arrow is sticking out of the back of his calf. He lets out a shout of pain as he is moved and John has to gently maneuver his leg up so the arrow doesn't move inside him. An even bigger shock is the skin tight black bodysuit, with an eye symbol emblazoned on the chest that John recognises from that shrine outside the Gerudo Canyon Stable. This person...is a Sheikah.

At the feeling of being rolled over, white lashes open to reveal hollow red eyes. “I...water...please…”

John pulls out his full canteen and, holding the Sheikah upright, pours the water inside down the Sheikahs eager throat. He gulps it down desperately, like he hasn't drank in days. Although, judging by the sight of him, he probably hasn't.

“By Din’s flaming arms, you are thirsty.” John mutters under his breath as half his once-full canteen is drained in a few seconds. He speaks a little louder in order to grab the strangers attention. “My name is John, and I work at the Gerudo Canyon Stable. Don't worry, I'll help you back there and get you some rest and more food and water.”

“I...I need to deliver...a message.” The Sheikah attempts to stand, but collapses as soon as he puts his weight on his right leg.

John wraps his arms around the Sheikahs right side, acting as a support for his leg. “Don't worry, I'll help you.”

The Sheikah seems wary of John, but slumps into his support regardless. He probably can't help it.

“Can you tell me your name?” John asks, hoping to call the Sheikah something other than ‘the Sheikah’. 

“I...my name is Dave.” The Sheikah says after a long pause.

“Well Dave, what were you doing out in the desert?” John asks, before glancing down at Dave's leg. “And what happened to your leg?”

“That's...classified.” Comes the steely reply. John huffs a little in annoyance. The Sheikah are a very secretive bunch, hence John's surprise at finding one collapsed out in the middle of Gerudo Desert. The sun still beats down on their backs, only slightly letting up as they make it to the cool shade cast by the cliffs.

“Alright well, my sister Jane is a master with elixirs, so she'll give you one which will be able to heal it completely within a few days. You said you needed to deliver a message to someone earlier?” John blabbers on, trying to coax more out of the secretive Sheikah. 

Dave merely grunts. John has no idea if this is a good or a bad thing, but he gets the feeling that Dave is a little annoyed by his incessant chatter. Whatever, John gets it a lot.

They reach the edge of the desert, and John supports Dave up the ramp. The surface is now rocky and sturdy instead of sandy and slippery under their feet. Dave seems grateful for it, leaning away from John a little bit.

Gerudo Canyon Stable comes into view, and John feels a wave of calm pass over him at the sight. The giant horse head structure built on top of the roof (all stables are supposed to have them, to help weary travellers spot stables from a distance and to appease the Horse God, Malanya) which John usually thinks is dumb is relieving to see. A bunch of travellers are gathered around the cooking stove, chatting animatedly. Jane, John's twin sister, is tending to the horses kept at the side of the stable. Beedle, the travelling merchant is sitting on a rock opposite the table, dealing with another travelling merchant whose name John can't remember.

“Jonathan Joseph Egbert!” A tall, angry man practically yells out, causing everyone nearby to turn towards John. Uh oh, the full name. With all the excitement of finding Dave, John forgot the fact that he skipped work, and his dad would be pissed. His dad is, like always, dressed in the dusty yellow stable uniform. Dad's blue eyes are pissed, and John withers slightly under Dads stare.

“Dad, I'm sorry for skipping work, but this guy was collapsed in the desert and I couldn't just leave him!” John says, pointing at Dave with his free hand. Dad's eyes immediately soften, especially when they see the arrow sticking out of Dave's leg. He can never be mad for too long.

“Bring him inside and get him to a bed. I'll bring you some water infused with herbs to wash his leg with.” Dad says. John immediately nods and gets onto it, not wanting to annoy his dad further. Dad turns his attention to Jane, who is subtly trying to hide the fact she is openly staring at Dave. “Jane, prepare a healing elixir for him, that leg needs to be seen to.”

“Of course father.” Jane dips her head down and dashes towards the cooking pot. The travellers move out of her way, watching on as she pulls out ingredients from her satchel.

 

John lays Dave down on the closest bed, making sure he's completely comfortable. He lays Dave down on his back, elevating his leg. Dave's posture relaxes, and he lets out a long sigh.

“Jane's making you an elixir right now for your leg. It should fix it completely in a few days time. Dinner is served at seven, and tonight it is pumpkin and meat stew.” John says, looking Dave in the eye, but his own eyes keep drifting down to the symbol on Dave's chest, and the leg.

“Thank you. For this. I'll make sure you are repaid once I make it back to Kakariko Village.” Dave's voice is very formal, and a little strained.

“You don't have to! It's what anyone would do.” John replies, laughing good-naturedly. He pauses, unable to resist bringing up the symbol on Dave's chest. Before he can mention it however, Dad appears, carrying the bucket of water like he promised. He hands it to John, who gets to work in soaking the square of fabric inside.

“So, who are you?” Dad asks, directing his gaze at Dave.

“My name is Dave.” Dave replies, voice steady.

“Alright Dave, how'd you get that leg injury? That arrow looks like Yiga Clan weaponry, you're not affiliated with them, are you?” Dad points out, a somewhat scowl across his features.

“Well obviously I'm not if they shot me in the leg.” Dave grits out.

“He has a point dad.” John pipes up. 

Dad sighs, a little defeated. “Alright John, clean up the wound, I'll see how Jane is going with that elixir.”

 

John nods and quickly gets to work. The bucket probably has a squirt of dads healing mixture for emergencies in it, judging from the smell of hyrule herbs and swift violets.

Looking at Dave, John pulls up the pants of Dave's right leg. The sight that greets him doesn't look too good. There's so much blood...oh great Goddesses above.

“So this may sting a bit, but I'm just going to clean it up.” John pulls out the rag and wipes it over Dave's leg. Dave lets out a hiss of pain.

As John works the blood clears away to reveal pale, muscular legs. John has left the arrow in for now, Jane will deal with it when she feeds him the elixir. He cleans up the leg the best he can, wiping around the entry wound in hopes that the herbal mixture soaks into the wound.

“Alright, so I've washed it. Now we've got to wait until Jane gets the elixir done--” John begins, turning towards the wide opening in the tent.

“I've got it!” Jane shouts, hurrying over and clutching a vial full of red liquid. “But before he drinks it the arrow needs to come out.”

“Wait what!” Dave squeaks, eyes flaring wide. John just nods, sharing a look with his sister and moving forward to hold Dave down. They have done this before, to injured travellers, so they know what they're doing.

“Just relax okay? It'll be over in a second, and Jane's elixir is numbing. You won't feel a thing.” John reassures him.

Frowning in concentration, Jane wraps both hands around the arrow and pulls. Dave tenses under John's grip. The arrow shows a little resistance before sliding out of Dave's skin with a wet pop.

John immediately clamps his clean washcloth over the open wound, doing his best to soothe the Sheikahs pain.

Jane unscrews the vial of her elixir and pours it down Dave's mouth. His sounds of pain die down, and he settles down into the bed. Both Jane and John sigh a massive sigh of relief.

 

“I know it's only five, but I figured Dave would be starving and exhausted, so I fixed him up a quick dinner.” Dad appears, holding a bowl full of pumpkin soup on a tray. He sets it down on Dave's bed, at Dave's side.

Dave stares at it, the numbing effect of Jane's elixir obviously already taking effect. Slowly he picks up the spoon and scoops it into the soup, bringing it to his lips. Once he tastes it, it's like he remembers that he was starving out in the desert a little while earlier. He shovels the soup into his mouth with no sign of stopping. John and Jane watch on in shock, surprised someone could eat so fast.

“Thank you. It...it tasted like home.” Dave mumbles once he's finished, and John realises with a start it's probably the most he's heard the Sheikah say.

“Well it is made with fortified pumpkins straight from Kakariko Village.” Dad reasons, collecting Dave's empty bowl and tray. “Since you've eaten, you should get some rest. You'll need it.”

“Alright.” Dave shuffles down under the covers, seemingly fine with sleeping in his kind of ripped up body suit.

“Have a good sleep.” John smiles, waving a little. “You'll feel a lot better in the morning.

“Goodnight.” Jane nods. “That elixir should work best while you're asleep.”

“Alright alright you two, leave him to his rest.” Dad lays a hand on both of his children's shoulders. “Now Jane, you need to continue with tending to the horses. John, you need to man the booth.”

Jane immediately goes back outside to tend to the horses while John begrudgingly drags himself over to the front booth, ready to serve. He knows he's going to get a talking to later, so for now he just cooperates with his father's wishes. But he can't help but keep looking over at Dave, fast asleep, curious as to the past of this mysterious boy.

 

***

 

“When do you think he's going to wake up?” Jane hisses subtly over to John, both twins staring at Dave's sleeping form. John is manning the welcome desk of the stable, while Jane is supposed to be sweeping the floor.

It's been pretty much a day since Dave fell asleep, and both John and Jane have been bursting with questions ever since. Who is he, really? Why was he, a Sheikah, collapsed out in the desert, very far from Kakariko Village? What business was he on? Who shot him in the leg? So many questions with no answers to be seen.

“I don't know, I'm not him.” John shrugs. “You were the one who gave him the elixir, shouldn't you be able to tell?”

“I know, but I can't quite tell when he'll wake up because I don't know how long he was out there in the desert. It should be soon. Tomorrow at the latest.” Jane sighs, tapping her broom against the wooden floor.

“You two should be working and leaving Dave to his rest.” Dad enters the tent, grimace on his face.

“What work?” John asks, cocking his head to the side. “There's no one to check in, and we've only got our regulars here.”

Dad sighs. John has a point. The stable is pretty much empty, except for the few stray travelling merchants that hang around, hoping to sell their wares sheltered from the harsh desert. “I suppose you're right, although you still should be manning the desk, just in case. Jane, you need to continue sweeping. So much dust is trekked inside from travellers boots, it's disgusting.”

“Sure thing.” Jane says cheerily, but shoots John a stupid face as soon as Dad has his back turned.

 

A startled noise coming from Dave's bed causes John, Jane and Dad to look up in shock. Dave shoots upright in bed, looking panicked.

“He's up!” John half-yells, leaping over the desk and dashing over to Dave's bedside. “How are you feeling?”

The man in question looks very confused, but relatively well rested and a lot better than he did yesterday. “I...my leg. It's healed.”

Dave holds up his leg for show. Yesterday it was a deep gauge, now it's scabbed over, with the skin around it reddened and healing. It looks a lot better than it did yesterday, now walkable.

“I told you so.” Jane chimes in. “My elixirs are the best in this part of Hyrule.”

“Thank you.” Dave nods in her direction. Even in the dim light of the tent, John can see Jane's blush. Dave pushes the bed covers off fully and stands up. Dave does a little bow, eyes cast to the floor. “I will make sure you are handsomely rewarded for this. But I must hurry back to Kakariko Village, as I need to deliver a message to the elder as quickly as I can.”

Dave stands straight and, eyes closed he waves his arm and disappears. Well, it's more like a bright flash as his shadow rises up from his feet to envelop him whole. What kind of Sheikah magic is this? Is this the infamous Sheikah shadow teleportation?

The illusion is shattered when Dave appears a few feet away, just outside, on his hands and knees, coughing madly. John immediately runs to his side, laying a hand on his shaking back.

“Are you alright?”

“No I...fuck. Shadow travel isn't working. My leg must still be fucked.” Dave stares frantically at his leg, the scab having reopened and trickling a small bit of blood. “Shit. I  _ need _ to get back to Kakariko Village.”

Jane rushes to Dave's side, a bandage in her hands. Working quickly, she wraps up the scab in bandages, tightening it to make sure no more blood escapes.

“Well if you can't um, shadow travel or whatever that was, the next fastest way to travel is by horse.” John pipes up, helping Dave to his feet.

“Horse?” Dave raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah! You know, like the four legged creature Hylians ride on and the whole point of our stables?” John replies, laughing.

“I know what a horse is.” Dave grumbles. “But I don’t like them. They don't exactly like me either.”

“Well it seems your only option is to ride there by horse. The journey should only take a day or two.” Dad says, walking out from the tent as well. “I can saddle up a horse for you if you'd like.”

“But Dad, it's dangerous to go alone on the roads! Especially with that Hinox at the Dogg Suspension Bridge!” John protests, eyes wide with worry. “Dave's injured and inexperienced with horses, he can't go by himself.”

“I can go!” Jane's face lights up. John's eyes involuntarily narrow. Jane's thirst better not overpower John's need to get out of Gerudo Canyon Stable, he swears to Hylia.

“No Jane, I need you here. Your elixir business is needed here, and neither of us can sell or make them as well as you can.” Dad denies, shaking his head. Jane's face falls, but John's lights up. “I need to be here as well as the stable owner. However we need to make a delivery to Outskirt Stable, so John should go.”

John internally fist pumps. Yes! He gets to go! He feels bad for Jane, of course, but sibling rivalry and all.

“Hold on, do I get a say in this?” Dave asks, frowning.

“John is the best horse tamer of us, and he knows the route to Outskirt Stable like the back of his hand due to his past deliveries.” Dad reasons. “I know you may not like it, but that's just the case I'm afraid.”

“No it's alright, I understand.” Dave sighs. “Nowadays nothing is safe. I have to thank you again for your hospitality.”

“It's quite alright. I'll fetch you your horses. Dave I'll grab you one of our rent-horses, Buttercup and John I'll grab you Lightning.” Dad says, heading into the stables themselves. Jane, looking disappointed and curious hangs around in the mouth of the tent, idly brushing the floor. If Dave is surprised by the stupid name John gave his horse when he was twelve, he doesn't show it.

“Don't worry about the whole traveling together thing. I always have to have someone with me when I make deliveries, usually Dad hires a Gerudo Warrior.” John turns to reassure the Sheikah and now his travelling companion, smiling.

“I thought the Gerudo don't particularly like men?” Dave asks, frowning. The Gerudo are an all female race who only allow women into Gerudo Town. No exceptions.

“Oh! Well um, I'm a bit of a special case you see. Back when my mum um...was still alive, she used to take me and Jane into Gerudo Town for supply runs and stuff all the time.” John blushes furiously, suddenly afraid that he overshared. He forgets sometimes that not everyone is so accepting or understanding.

“What, that doesn't make sense, you're a boy, Gerudo don't let any men in, even young boys--” Dave's face contorts into confusion before coming into realisation. “Oh, right, I get it now. I'm sorry.”

“Sorry I um…” John flushes redder. “Anyway, I'm not allowed in anymore, but I'm still friends with quite a few of them. But generally my friend Jade escorts me. She'd do it for free, we've been friends since toddlerhood, but Dad insists on paying her.”

Luckily, before John can embarrass himself further by oversharing, Dad comes back outside, leading two horses by the reins. The first is Lightning, dappled black and white coat smooth and shiny. The second is Buttercup, a rather gentle and placid palomino. Smiling, John hurries to Lightning, rubbing his face his his hands. Lightnings nose immediately bumps into John's pocket. Laughing, John pulls out a carrot and feeds it to him, stroking his white mane. “Hey buddy.”

“So you want me to ride on that?” Dave says, staring at Buttercup warily. Buttercup just looks back sweetly. It would have been her placid nature that made Dad pick her, considering the fact that she's very good with inexperienced riders.

“Oh Buttercup is such a sweetheart, you don't need to worry.” Dad laughs, patting her rump.

Dave looks unsure, keeping his distance from her. She doesn't seem to mind, having already turned her attention towards John, happily receiving a carrot.

“Are you going now or tomorrow?” Dad asks. “If you want to get there quickly, it would be best to leave now, although leaving tomorrow will leave you more time to get stocked up for your journey.”

John looks at Dave, awaiting his decision. Dave's decision comes fairly quickly however, as if he had already made up his mind. “Leaving now would be best, I need to deliver the message as quickly as I can.”

“Then it's settled. But, before you go, Dave, I insist that you get cleaned up. We do have a simple bathing system out back that you should use. While you do that, I'll pack your supplies and John, I want you to saddle up the horses.” Dad continues, hands motioning vaguely as he speaks.

“Alright Dad, I'm on it.” John immediately heads to the stables to fetch the saddles. Since it's going to be a long journey on horseback, John has his eyes on the comfiest saddles they have.

John is so glad to be going on this trip, despite its extremely short notice. He just needs to to get away from Gerudo Canyon Stable for a while. It's been months since his last supply run. Dave seems nice, albeit pretty closed off. The journey should be relatively easy, and a good opportunity to get to know the Sheikah more. It'll be fun, a great vacation if you could call it that.

John lugs the two saddles outside and saddles up Lightning and Buttercup. Dad is busy packing their supplies for the trip, while Jane is angrily sweeping the wooden floorboards and Dave is nowhere to be seen (from the sound of it, he's washing himself in the bathing room at the back of the tent).

John knows this is going to be one hell of a ride.


	2. The Hinox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) I hope you're enjoying this so far :)

The cliff walls surrounding the pass are tall and intimidating and yet offer shelter from the harsh sunlight. As the horses trot along, John's iron sledgehammer and travellers shield (that he took from the stable) bump against his back.

John and Dave have only been riding an hour or so. It's a little hard to keep track of the time, but Dave has assured him it's been an hour and a half when he asked. Dave has been doing surprisingly well for a first rider, but Buttercup is a very patient horse, which probably explains how he hasn't fallen off yet.

This part of the path is relatively safe, save for a few falling rocks that they easily dodged a little earlier. John always enjoys this part of the path, as it is monster free and he can just let Lightning lead the way without stressing about monster attacks.

 

“Hey John, I've been meaning to ask you something…” Dave pipes up, startling John out of his thought process.

John turns to look at him, surprised Dave actually initiated conversation for once. “Yeah, what is it?”

“What's with the dumb hat?” Dave replies, very bluntly. He is of course, referring to the yellow hat on top of John's head that is part of his stable outfit.

“What! My hat isn't dumb!” John automatically protests, insulted. His hat isn't dumb! It's not exactly the height of fashion, but it's not dumb either.

“It's so dumb.” Dave scoffs. John is both happy that Dave is opening up to him, and insulted that it's at the cost of his hat. “It looks like someone took a really pointy dump on your head, and then it solidified into a yellow rock thing. Is it that colour to make it a target for a passing Rito? So they fly by and go ‘oh what a perfect place to take a shit, it's practically a target to aim on.”

Self-consciously, John takes off his hat, shoving it into one of his saddle bags. Thick black hair immediately springs up, no longer contained by his hat. He always has major hat-hair thanks to that stupid thing. “It's part of the stable uniform. I have to wear it.”

“I am so sorry about that.” Dave deadpans.

“You're one to talk!” John laughs, a humorous twinkle in his eye. He's teasing, of course, but Dave looks legitimately shocked.

“What? No, my bodysuit is cool. It helps me blend into the shadows and fight and perform magic better.” Dave replies, intense seriousness in his voice.

“If you say so.” John hums, smirking.

Their surroundings have slowly been opening up as their horses trotted onwards, and now the cliff walls surrounding them have begun to part, widening the pathway. Pretty soon, they'll have to sneak past a monster camp, and then make their way past a Hinox that has made its home at Dogg Suspension Bridge. John is not looking forward to that.

 

Their conversation stalls, leaving the two to trot onwards in silence. John feels kind of bad, and worried about the fact that he insulted Dave. Goddesses he hopes not, Dave is his travelling companion, he needs the company. But to be fair, Dave insulted him first, so John shouldn't be too worried.

Then, after another hour of travel, in the distance, John sees the shrine that sits next to the monster camp. Originally the shrines didn't glow, but recently they began to, a bright orange colour, or a luminescent blue, it depends. The one near Gerudo Canyon Stable used to glow orange, but even more recently it's begun to glow blue. This shrine is a mixture of the two, with the top orange and the bottom blue.

“Hey Dave, warning, there's a monster camp coming up.” John breaks the silence.

“No biggie, I have my eightfold blade, I can handle it.” Dave looks up. John's attention is drawn to the sword strapped to his back. When did that get there? That wasn't there before.

“No, you can't! There's a Hinox up ahead and you should probably save your weapons for him. These guys are easy to sneak past, the Hinox isn't. Trust me.” John urges, eyes wide. 

Dave pauses, before letting out a heavy sigh. “Alright, we’ll sneak past the monsters.”

“Great. It's better if we lead than ride right now. The monsters won't spot us as easily.” John explains, sliding off the horse and gripping his rein in one hand. He motions for Dave to do the same.

“Oh hell no.” Dave hisses back, eyes blown so wide John can see the whites all around the pupils.

“It's not that hard Dave.” John reassures, reaching forward to hold Buttercup steady. “Just switch one leg to the other side and slide down.”

“Easy for you to say, you've ridden horses all your life.” Dave hisses. “It's a big milestone for me to even be up on this thing. Just getting up on this thing was a hassle. You were there, you saw it. You can't deny that me and horses do not mix. Now you expect me to get down from this thing? When I woke up this afternoon, I wasn't expecting this shit to happen. You've got to look inside yourself at some point, really look hard, and see what shit you're willing to put up with. Well I tell you, it's not this.”

John patiently waits out Dave's rant, arms folded against his chest. “Are you done?”

Dave looks from his horse to John to the road ahead to John again. He takes a deep breath. “Yes.”

“Alright you have to take it slow, don't worry I've got her reins.” John reassures.

“Just swing your left leg over Buttercups body and slide down.”

“Oh yeah easy for you to say.” Dave grumbles. Regardless, he complies, slowly swinging his left leg over the saddle. With a lot of awkwardness and John's help, Dave slides down onto the ground.

“Great job Dave!” John smiles. “Now, hold the reins like this.” Here, John demonstrates the technique. “And just lead her forward. She should follow.”

“Alright.” Dave grumbles, following John's lead.

 

They round the corner. Up ahead is the monster camp, a bunch of bokoblins gathered around a crackling fire. A large structure in the shape of a skull serves as their shelter, although they're gathered outside at the moment. A big hunk of meat from an animal roasts on a spit above the fire, the smell reaching John's nostrils. Luckily it's getting dark, and with the oranging light of the setting sun the monsters are falling asleep. There still is their lookout to watch out for, but currently he seems more interested in the cooking meat than doing his job.

John takes this opportunity, slowly leading Lightning forward. Dave is slightly behind him, leading Buttercup forward. His blade is drawn as a precautionary measure, and although John doesn't think they'll need it, he's still glad for it.

The horses hooves clip-clop against the ground, and with each noise they make John fears it'll alert the bokoblins to their presence. They continue on snoring away, with the guard joining them in dreamland.

They make it around the corner without being spotted. As they walk, they pass another monster camp--this time it's a rather large structure constructed out of wood, metal and cloth. It's seemingly abandoned, but John doesn't want to take any chances and continues to stay quiet.

Ahead is the beginning of Dogg Suspension Bridge, past that being Outskirt Stable. John's grip on Lightnings rein tightens. They quicken their pace, keeping in mind to keep quiet.

They make it to the bridge without being spotted, but they still have a little while to go yet. With minor hesitation, John leads Lightning across the first bridge. He then moves onto the second and then third bridge, Dave behind him. Once he gets to the end of the third bridge he stands on the same patch of grass that the hinox is sleeping on, turning to look at Dave.

 

“You see up ahead?” John points in the direction of a slumbering blue giant in the middle of the platform that connects the multiple bridges. John can smell it from where he's standing--charred fish and rot. “That's the hinox.”

“Yikes.” Dave mumbles, body still except for his fingers dancing around his blades hilt nervously.

“You don't happen to have any bows or arrows do you? All I have is my shield and sledgehammer.” John asks, pulling his weapons off his back to show Dave.

Dave shakes his head, pursing his lips. “No, all I have is this sword. But I have a bit of shadow magic that might be helpful?”

“Well this is going to be a lot harder than originally planned. We have to surprise it with a sneak attack and then wail on it until it dies.” John sighs, strategising.

“Well with our shitty weaponry that might take a while.” Dave says dryly.

“We have no choice.” John grabs Lightnings reins, tying them to the fencepost on the bridge. He does the same to Buttercup, on the opposite side of the bridge. It's to keep them safe during the battle, as well as to ensure they do not run off. John turns to Dave, iron sledgehammer clutched in both hands, a look of fear mixed with determination on his face. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Dave replies, simply nodding.

As quietly as humanly possible, John and Dave begin sneaking towards the slumbering hinox. As the get closer, the stench of cooked fish and rotten flesh only gets stronger, and John has to force himself not to gag. Dave beside him is absolutely silent, not making a single sound (some of this Sheikah shadow magic Dave was talking about?), not that it matters, as the hinox’s snores are so loud they mask any real sound they make.

John makes his way over to the hinox’s left side, raising his iron sledgehammer above its unguarded left leg. Dave, quiet as a mouse, sneaks onto its open palm on the left side. John freaks out, frantically motioning for Dave to move, but it doesn't wake at all. Instead it lifts its giant hand to scratch at its chest, taking Dave with it. Dave stands on its chest and points his blade towards its single closed eye.

“Alright, on three.” John whispers as loud as he can muster over the racket of its snores, still fearful the hinox will wake up.

“One.” John shifts his grip on his sledgehammer.

“Two.” Dave steadies his sword.

“Three.” John takes a deep breath.

They act as one. John slams his sledgehammer down onto the hinox’s leg at the same time Dave stabs his sword into its eye. The hinox awakes with a mighty roar, blue ichor dribbling from its eye socket. It stands, attempting to throw off Dave. Dave uses the hinox’s own arm against it, running up it with his fist full of a black swirling mist. He lands a hit. The hinox staggers backwards, blindly swinging for Dave.

John does not let up slamming its leg with his sledgehammer. Luckily it's preoccupied with Dave so John doesn't have to worry too much about being attacked.

One of its toenails fly off. Blue ichor splatters up onto John's yellow vest. The hinox roars louder, swinging its arms. This time, it manages to knock Dave off. He goes flying, skidding across the grass before coming to a halt in a heap. The hinox staggers towards Dave's body, arms raised.

“No! Dave!” John yells. In a fit of desperation in order to save his travelling companion, John runs forward. The hinox, hearing another person, pauses and turns towards John. Big mistake. With all his strength, John hurls his iron sledgehammer right for the hinox’s already damaged eye. The hinox staggers back, then falls, fading away in a swirl of darkness as it does.

“Dave!” John gasps, hurrying over to the Sheikahs side. “Are you okay?”

Dave pulls himself up, teeth gritted together angrily. “Yeah I'm fine. My leg hurts though, getting thrown from that hinox probably fucked it even more.”

“Let me have a look.” John says, leaning forward to peer at the wrappings. The bandages Jane redressed are now soaked through with red. “Oh jeez this doesn't look good. Hold on, I'll grab the horses. There's more bandages and some more of Dad's herb mix in Lightnings saddlebag.”

 

John dashes back over to the horses, opening up one of Lightnings many saddlebags with shaky fingers. They whiney at him, noses sniffing at his vest.

“I'm sorry, but I don't have any snacks for you at the moment.” John tries to explain as he digs around in Lightnings medical saddlebag. His fingers close around the small vial of herbal mixture and pull it out. Now he just needs to find the bandages. After a bit more rummaging he is victorious, pulling out one of the wads of bandage strip in the saddlebag. He also pulls out a small washcloth in order to help clean the blood.

John hurries back over to Dave. In his absence, Dave is holding John's now very broken iron sledgehammer. John mourns for its loss. Less so that it was a good weapon and more so over the fact that Dad's going to kill him for breaking it.

“Aw man, my iron sledgehammer. Dad's going to kill me.” John vocalises, sighing heavily. He sits beside Dave, who automatically positions himself to allow John access to his leg. “Now let me get a look at that thing.”

John unwraps Jane's previous dressing, placing it to the side once it's completely unraveled. Dampening the washcloth, John rubs it on Dave's bare leg, cleaning away the blood.

“I realised that I haven't thanked you yet.” Dave says out of the blue, still holding John's iron sledgehammer.

“For what?” John replies, still focussed on cleaning Dave's leg.

“For saving my life. Twice now.” Dave places John's iron sledgehammer on the ground. The top has broken clean off the handle and Dave has laid them both on the ground in their original positions.

“Oh it was nothing.” John waves it off, now slipping the bandages over Dave's now clean leg wound. “Don't worry about not thanking me too much.”

“No, I must.” Dave looks...ashamed. He fixes the handle of John's iron sledgehammer to the top bit, semi-fixing it for now. “We Sheikah take life-saving very seriously. I am in your debt, twice over. I have done nothing to repay you, except insult your clothing and your way of life. I should be ashamed to call myself a Sheikah.”

“Hey now, that's not fair.” John smiles, trying to sympathise. As a Hylian, John has no idea of Sheikah customs and their way of life. “Without you, I would have died fighting that hinox.”

“I think you'll find it’s the opposite.”Dave chuckles dryly, shaking his head. He moves his hands up and down the surface of John's iron sledgehammer, swirling purple shadows floating around his fingers. John has no idea what Dave is doing, but he doesn't really care. It's already broken.

“Dave, you kicked its ass. I just kind of hit it in the leg a bunch.” John laughs, finishing with Dave's bandaging. He stands, watching Dave wave his hands over his hammer.

The shadowy stuff disappears as Dave lifts up his hands. John is shocked to see that underneath, instead of its old, broken self, his iron sledgehammer is new and improved. The handle is made of a harder and darker looking wood, with leather wrapped around its handholds for better grip and comfort. The iron part of the sledgehammer is now more intricately patterned, with a crying eye symbol in the middle. The coat of arms of the Sheikah exudes a strange, yet comforting light.

“I fixed it and amplified it with Sheikah magic. It will now have enhanced durability and attack power, as well as a bit of Sheikah magic, which will work best at night.” Dave picks up the renewed hammer and hands it to John, who eagerly takes it. “It's the most I can give you at the moment.”

John swings a few experimental swings, grinning happily. “Wow Dave! This is amazing! Thank you!”

“It's the least I could do.” Dave says, smiling a little at John's awe.

John stares at his new sledgehammer hammer happily, before seemingly realising they're on a time-sensitive mission and perking up. “The horses! Wait, no, Jane!”

“Come again?” Dave asks, looking thoroughly confused.

“Hinox toenails are really, really good for elixirs. Every time we kill the hinox on previous supply trips, I always bring Jane all the hinox remains I can get my hands on.” John explains.

Dave looks less confused now, turning to look at the scattered toenails in the grass that the hinox left when it died. “I'll collect some.”

John nods, moving forward to collect the hinox toenails. The thick plated toenails reek, and are filthy with dirt and grease. Nonetheless, John and Dave collect all the ones they can, and, wincing at the smell and feel of them, carry them back to their horses.

 

John tightens his hold on the toenails and makes his way back to the horses. The first thing he does is shove the toenails inside an empty saddlebag on Lightning just for monster parts. He shoves the ones Dave gives him into the bag as well, closing it tight. The horses push at his vest once more as he unties their reins, looking for the carrots John doesn't have. John grabs the reins of both horses, hurrying back over to Dave.

John wastes no time in swinging up onto Lightnings back, however Dave is having some difficulty. He's grabbed the reins but he's having trouble pulling himself over. John watches Dave struggle for about a minute until he slides off Lightnings back to help the man. Dave looks thoroughly embarrassed as John grabs his legs and hoists him up onto Buttercups back. John then hops back onto Lightnings back, nudging him into a walk.

“Outskirt Stable isn't too far from here, we'll spend the rest of the night there.” John says, looking at Dave. “It'll be another hour at least though, and despite defeating that hinox just fine, it's night and I'm still on edge.”

“Don't worry, I can't sense any monsters around here, except for the ones we passed earlier.” Dave reassures him.

“You can do that? Monster sensing?” John frowns. That's an incredibly useful ability and puts John's mind greatly at ease.

“Well...more like aura sensing.” Dave says, making a so-so motion in his hand. “It's a Sheikah thing.”

“That sound really useful, but we should still hurry. I'm pretty nervous.” John makes a face, nudging Lightning into a faster trot.

“Night time isn't that scary.” Dave says, nervously urging Buttercup in a trot.

“Easy for you to say, you're a Sheikah. You like, live in the night and the shadows and stuff.” John says, Lightnings hooves making loud clip-clopping noises as he passes the fourth wooden bridge.

“Wow, way to be racist.” Dave rolls his eyes. 

John immediately freezes up in embarrassment, face red and posture stiff. “Oh by Nayru’s wisdom, I am so  _ so _ sorry. I didn't mean it like that!”

Dave chuckles. “It's fine. We're all reclusive assholes anyway so I can't blame you for not understanding us fully. I don't think even some Sheikah know our full history and stuff like that.”

“What, really?” John turns to him, eyes wide.

“Yeah, like the kids.” Dave says, smirking a little.

John sighs melodramatically. “Really Dave? Pulling that one?”

“Ah no, I'm being serious. We're very tight-knit with each other, but only a select few know our full history.” Dave says, staring off into the distance. John watches him sadly. “Just Impa, the archivist and the Sheikah warriors know our full history. It's kept incredibly hushed up. The townspeople know our history but none of them know of the darker bits.”

“You're one of the ones who knows the full history?” John's gaze grows even sadder. By now they've crossed the Dogg Suspension Bridge completely, and have just past the ruins of a house. These types of ruins litter Hyrule, remnants of a time before the Calamity. It's sad, sure, but John has never known a time before the Calamity.

“I...yes. Sort of. I’m the youngest warrior, so I don't know exactly everything but I know enough.” Dave looks...sad. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that.”

“My lips are sealed.” John says, giving Dave his most sincere smile. “I promise.”

“Good…” Dave sighs. “Your aura tells me you won't betray that promise. You're a good person John.”

“Oh. Well thanks.” John finds himself blushing.

Silence falls over the two of them, with nothing but the sound of their horses hooves against the ground keeping them from being completely silent. John, who knows this road well, knows that Outskirt Stable is only approximately ten minutes away. His exhaustion paired with the still-present fear of the night makes John want to get there as soon as possible. Dave looks energized by the night, but his leg still seems to be a bit of an issue and it's taking its toll on Dave. The horses don't seem to be as affected by their riders exhaustion, powering on down the road.

After a little while, they come across a familiar split in the path. John, leading the way, turns Lightning left, and continues along that way. They travel along that path for a few more minutes until Outskirt Stable comes into view.

Although John knows the horse heads atop each stable is stupid, he has to admit that it's a comforting sight to see after such a long ride. As soon as they reach the stable grounds, John slides off of Lightnings back and stumbles over to the reception desk.

As it is pretty late at night, all the travelers are asleep. However the reception desk is manned, even this late at night, a job John knows all too well. John knows he'll probably have to make the delivery before being able to sleep, which makes him internally groan. All that fuss of finding the stable owner and untying the delivery bag from Lightnings saddle will be a pain in the ass.

“Ah, hello John, here to make your delivery? You're a little late.” Embry, the man at the reception desk and coincidently the stable owner, says.

“I'm sorry, we left a little later than usual, something came up.” John sighs, shaking his head. “I've got it tied to Lightnings saddle, like always. I'll retrieve it for you.”

“Oh, excellent. I'll grab your money. And I'm assuming bed for...two?” Embry asks, leaning out of the reception window to stare at Dave, whose awkwardly still sitting on top of Buttercup.

“Ah! Yes! Thank you.” John smiles as he stumbles back towards Lightning. Dave attempts to dismount Buttercup as he does so, half hanging off the reins and waving his legs around in a panic. “Dave, just stay calm. You're not that high up, you won't hurt yourself.”

Dave, be it John's encouragement or not, does manage to dismount from Buttercup without hurting himself.

John's fingers easily find the ropes holding the delivery bag in place, but they struggle to untie it. Luckily, Dave's long, slender fingers make their way over to help, and their combined effort manages to untie it completely.

“Hylia, what's in this thing, rocks?” Dave asks, handing the bag to John.

“Mostly elixirs from Jane, but there's some other items only found in the Gerudo region we like to trade for rupees.” John answers, hefting the bag up to his shoulder. He staggers back to the reception counter, followed this time by Dave. Embry eyes Dave curiously, especially the symbol on his chest, but remains silent.

“Here you go, Dad sends his regards.” John says, passing over the delivery bag. 

Embry grins back, passing over a small sack no doubt full of rupees. “750 rupees, as per the agreement.”

“Of course.” John nods, briefly opening the sack to peer inside and check the amount. The sight of seven silver rupees and a purple rupee greets him, and John relaxes. He pockets the money for safekeeping.

“Now I've set up two soft beds for the night, free of charge.” Embry gestures inside the tent, towards two empty beds. “You missed dinner unfortunately, but you can cook yourself up something in the morning. I'll sort out your horses, so just get some rest after your long journey.”

“Alright, thanks Embry. Goodnight.” Is all John can manage to say. Dave just nods.

Together, they stumble towards their beds, barely glancing at each other as they undress. For Dave it's simple: just his shoes, but John has to completely strip down until he's just in his undershirt and boxers. They dive under the covers, both fading into dreamland as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to let me know in the comments below if you did! I'd really appreciate it if you did :)


	3. The Yiga.

John wakes to the usual stable sounds; casual chatter between travellers and merchants, horses, stable hands hard at work and the sounds of wildlife. At first John thinks he's still at Gerudo Canyon Stable. But everything is too loud for that, Gerudo Canyon Stable is usually silent in the mornings. He then he realises where he is, and what happened over the past few days.

John sits up and looks over at the sleeping form of Dave. Years of waking up early has forced John into the habit of being an early riser, but judging from the light alone, it's pretty late in the morning. That's a rare occurrence. John's stomach is literally growling in hunger, and John has no doubts Dave's stomach is the same. Reluctantly, John forces himself out of bed.

His clothes from yesterday are piled up beside his bed. His yellow vest is spattered with the hinoxs blood, dried blue stains patterning the yellow fabric. The rest of his clothes seem fine, albeit a little smelly, and John puts them on with little haste. He'll have to wash his vest in the river nearby and pray to all three Golden Goddesses it doesn't stain.

John heads outside, in search of the horses in order to grab breakfast ingredients from Lightnings food saddlebag. 

Everything looks different in the fresh light of the morning. It's brighter, more friendly-looking and a lot more peaceful. John feels a lot less stressed than he did last night. The sun is shining through the gap between the mountain that holds the coliseum ruins and a small hill. The trees just in front of the stable cast long shadows on the ground. The stable dog is happily running around, pausing occasionally to sniff at something that's piqued its interest before running off again, or chasing its own tail.

 

As a stable hand, John already knows where all the horses are kept--an actual stable beside where all the people sleep. The fallen leaves crunch under his feet as he makes his way into the horse stable. It's a lot darker inside, with the horses stored in individual stalls covered in fresh hay. Outskirt Stable has a lot more horses than Gerudo Canyon Stable ever has, but that's mainly because Outskirt Stable sees a lot more action. Despite this, John easily spots Lightning and Buttercup, around the middle of the stable.

John makes his way along the rows of occupied stalls over to where Lightning and Buttercup are resting. Their saddlebags have been detached, set down on the ground next to them. Lightning perks up as John heads towards the food saddlebag, nudging John's stomach expectantly. Laughing, John pulls a carrot out of the saddlebag, feeding it to the eager Lightning.

Then John proceeds to hoist up the food saddlebag up onto his shoulder, figuring it easier to carry the full thing instead of a few select ingredients. Patting Lightnings nose in an affectionate goodbye, John heads back outside.

Before he starts cooking however, he should probably wake Dave up. He could use an extra hand in cooking, and they should probably discuss their journey to Kakariko Village.

 

John heads back inside the main stable, making his way over to Dave's bedside. Nudging the Sheikahs side, John asks him to wake up.

Dave stirs, rolling over to stare sleepily up at John. “‘morning. What time is it?”

“I have no idea, but it's time for breakfast.” John replies, holding up a hand to help Dave up. “We should probably discuss what we're going to do next.”

Dave takes it, grunting with the effort of leaving bed. “So what's cooking?”

“Nothing yet.” John states, turning and walking back towards the entrance of the tent, beckoning for Dave to follow. Dave does, dragging his feet and lacking all that agility he showed last night. Once outside John makes a beeline straight towards the unattended cooking pot. “But I'm planning some honey crepes.”

“Sounds good.” Dave takes a seat on one of the stools around the fire. “So what do you want to discuss?”

“The remainder of our journey.” John says, pulling out tabantha wheat, cane sugar, a jar of courser bee honey, a bird egg and a bottle of fresh milk. “We need to plan a route and when we part. But first, how's your leg doing?”

“Oh, it's feeling a lot better now, your sisters elixir really does work.” Dave lifts up his leg for John to see, peeling back the fabric of his bodysuit. The wound has mostly healed by now, only evidence of what happened an ugly scar on Dave's leg. John gives a brief nod of approval. “And I haven't really travelled across Hyrule by horse before, so I have no idea what route we should take.”

“Well I haven't travelled to Kakariko Village before, so I guess we're both in the dark.” John shoots Dave a thin-lipped smile. He rummages through the saddlebag resting beside him, pulling out a weathered and torn sheet of paper. “Luckily, Dad gave me a map.”

“Oh, that's pretty plot convenient.” Dave leans forward to investigate it at the same time John does.

“I know! So, there's a main road that connects Outskirt Stable to Dueling Peaks Stable that is about a day and a halfs ride at a full blown canter. It's safe enough, there's monster camps dotted around the place but they should be easily avoided.” John smiles at Dave, tracing his finger along the route he's suggested.

“That sounds good.” Dave nods, still leaning over the map.

“Great, that way it is.” John beams, leaning back. He cracks the bird egg into the cooking pot, tossing in the tabantha wheat and cane sugar as well as a teaspoon of courser bee honey. John unscrews the lid to the bottle of milk and pours half of its contents inside. He places two plates on top of a stool beside him as he watches the ingredients jump around inside the cooking pot. “Now, I'm not sure if you want to part at Dueling Peaks Stable or have me accompany you to Kakariko Village. I'd honestly prefer it if it was to Kakariko Village, just to make sure you get there safely.”

“Well John, you sure know how to treat a lady, walking me home and all.” Dave bats his eyelashes rapidly. John blushes furiously. Dave sure is different this morning. A lot more friendly and open and...flirty.

“Hey, Dad always taught me that's polite, and the roads aren't exactly safe to travel on alone. Besides, you might like, die on the trip from Dueling Peaks Stable to Kakariko Village without my help. You can't even dismount a horse properly.” John shrugs, drizzling a spoonful of honey into his crepe mixture.

“Hey!” Dave protests. But then his eyes soften and he turns away slightly. “But you--and your Dad--have a point. I cannot ride a horse, at all. If having you by my side makes the journey easier, all the better for the delivery of the message.”

“Hmmm. What is this oh so important message you keep blathering on about anyway?” John asks, raising an eyebrow as he scrapes the now cooked crepe mixture out of the cooking pot and onto the pre-prepared plates. John has never particularly excelled at magic, but cooking magic seems to be the one magic he is somewhat good at. However, Dad and Jane have always been much better at it than he has. John hands Dave his plate with a smile.

“Thanks, anyway John, like I said before, that message is classified. It's for Sheikah-elder ears only, and you damn well don't look like a Sheikah-elder.” Dave cautiously cuts off a piece of crepe and stuffs it in his mouth. Dave eagerly digs into the rest of the crepe, halfway done before John's even taken a bite. John's very flattered, until he remembers that Dave was collapsed in the desert, exhausted and famished, just the other day, so of course he's hungry.

“Sorry, I'm just curious.” John pauses. “Is it about the Yiga Clan?”

Dave visibly stiffens. “What makes you think that?”

“Well it was partly a guess, partly because of the Yiga arrow in your leg, but now it's a definite yes just judging by that reaction of yours.” John places a forkful of crepe in his mouth, staring at Dave very smugly.

“Alright I'll tell you…” Dave hisses, leaning in very closely. “But only once we get going. I don't trust all these people.”

“Deal. You'd better keep your word mister.” John replies. Despite stable people being like one big family, John gets Dave's paranoia. The eyes of the Yiga are everywhere.

“I never break promises.” Dave's voice is sturdy and solemn. John immediately knows his words to be true.

“Well, next thing is, when do you want to set off? Straight after breakfast or in a few hours?” John asks, continuing on eating his crepe.

“Straight after breakfast. We need to get going.” Dave replies, setting a now empty and scraped clean plate down on the ground.

“Alright, I'll let Embry know as soon as I'm finished eating. He'll fix up the horses for us and we can leave as soon as possible.” John quickens his pace in eating his crepe. After a minute, he's eaten it all, burnt bits and all.

“I can clean up the stuff if you talk to Embry?” Dave offers, repicking up his plate.

“Why thanks Dave, that's really sweet of you.” John smiles, handing Dave his empty plate as he stands up.

Leaves crunch under his feet as he walks over to the reception desk. The stable dog dashes up to him, tongue lolling out of its jaws as it trots along beside him. John rings the bell at the front desk, causing Embry to snap to attention.

“Ah. John, you're leaving already? Heading back to Gerudo Canyon Stable?” Embry asks, clasping his hands together.

“Ah no, Kakariko Village actually.” John smiles politely, but nervously tapping his fingers against his leg.

“Oh…” Embry looks taken aback and very concerned. John doesn't really blame him. “Well, you should be careful on that long trip. A Blood Moon is predicted for tonight.”

“Of course there is…” John grumbles to himself, wrinkling up his nose. A Blood Moon is bad news, especially if John's coming back on his own. That hinox probably won't be too happy to see him. “Thanks for the warning Embry. Could you please get someone to saddle up our horses? We should probably head off as soon as we can to avoid the worst of the Blood Moon.”

Embry grimaces, but nods. He beckons for his son, Trott, who appears slowly, dragging his feet. “Trott, I need you to saddle up John's horses, Lightning and Buttercup.”

“Yes father.” Trott mumbles, disappearing into the stable.

“Thanks.” John smiles politely at Embry once more, giving a little wave as he heads back to Dave.

 

Dave has packed up their breakfast, all neat and tight in the saddlebag. He's kept out the map, which is rolled up in his fist. John smiles genuinely when he sees the Sheikah, eagerly taking the saddlebag from him.

“Our horses are just getting prepared now, and then we can be off.”

“Okay sweet, because I don't know about you, but I am ready to get out of here.” Dave glances around the surrounding area briefly, eyes not lingering long enough to fully take in the scenery. 

“I think Outskirt Stable is a lot nicer than Gerudo Canyon Stable. It's busier, there's more to do. At Gerudo Canyon Stable there's only the desert, or the canyon walls surrounding it, there's nothing to do.” John sighs at the last bit, looking dejected.

“I don't know, it seemed nice enough.” Dave says a little cautiously, looking like he doesn't really want to start a ‘which stable is better debate’.

“Try living there for 20 years.” John deadpans.

“You have a fair point.” Dave says simply, shrugging and closing his eyes briefly.

“These are your horses, yeah?” Trott interrupts, holding both Lightning and Buttercups reins in his hands. They're both fully saddled up and ready to go.

“Oh yes! Thank you so much!” John beams, taking the reins from Trott.

“No problem.” Trott nods. Work now done, he wanders off to resume wandering around the stable and slacking off. John can relate.

John strokes Lightnings mane gently, scratching behind his ears in the spot he knows he likes. Lightning bumps his snout once more against John's jacket, sparking an idea in John's head.

“Hey before we head off, do you want to feed Buttercup a carrot?” John turns to Dave, asking genuinely.

“Um...what?” Dave looks a little taken aback. He's still nervous around horses, but hopefully this strengthens their bond and Dave grows more confident with horses.

“Come on, it'll be fun! It'll help her learn to trust you more, and for you to trust her. It's a great bonding activity.” John says, holding out an swift carrot for Dave to take.

“Well...if you insist.” Dave nervously takes the carrot from John, holding it out to Buttercup with shaking fingers.

“Dave, keep your palms flat or she'll bite your fingers.” John says, letting out a devilish grin at Dave's panicked expression. “And don't freak out, horses can smell fear.”

Dave winces, flattening his palm, which now is trembling even harder in fear. Buttercup leans forward and takes the carrot in her mouth. The ‘crunch’ of the carrot as Buttercup eats it startles Dave, who jumps back in fear.

“Okay, bonding done. Let's get going.”

“Alright, alright.” John laughs, fastening the food saddlebag on Lightnings saddle and swinging himself up onto Lightnings back. “Come on, you scaredy cat.”

Dave grimaces, cautiously stepping towards Buttercup. She snickers happily as Dave nervously edges himself around so he can pull himself up on her back. Grabbing hold of her reins he tries to pull himself up like John did, but ends up half-on Buttercup, legs cycling in the air. John lets out a bark of laughter, not even trying to hide it as Dave awkwardly scrambles atop his horse.

“This is easy for you, stop laughing at me.” Dave grumbles, awkwardly patting Buttercups neck.

John just laughs further, nudging Lightning into a trot. “I'm sorry, it's just really funny to see you try and get onto a horse. I've never really seen anyone struggle like that to get up on a horse.”

“Don't have to rub it in.” Dave frowns, nudging Buttercup into a trot. She instinctively keeps up with Lightning, so their riders are travelling along side by side.

John just grins, mischievous glint in his eye. Dave's only known John for about a day and a half, but he already knows that that grin is bad news. John nudges Lightning into a canter.

“Catch me if you can!” John calls over his shoulder.

“Fucking hell.” Dave mutters under his breath, nudging Buttercup into a canter in an attempt to catch up to John. “Get back here you flighty asshole.”

“It's called a race Dave, keep up!” John laughs harder, throwing his words over his shoulder.

The horses gallop down the path, retracing their steps from the night before. Dave doesn't take much note of his surroundings however, urging on Buttercup to catch up to John. John never slows his pace, and all Dave can catch on the wind is the sound of loud laughter. Dave finds it strange as he watches the scenery whizz by. Horses are strange.

By the time John actually slows down and lets Dave catch up to him, Outskirt Stable is far behind them.

“Haha, sorry I couldn't resist.” John smiles, a genuine one. “It's funny to see you struggle with horses.”

“Well it's nice to see you take pleasure in my pain, you absolute sadist.” Dave shakes his head. “I don't know how you can ride these things.”

“Easy! I've always ridden them, since I was just a little tiny baby. Granted, I  _ was _ tucked safely in my mother's arms at the time, but horses run in my family's blood.” John explains, patting Lightnings neck.

“You crazy horse people.” Dave shakes his head. “Throwing your children onto the backs of horses so they can learn fear at a young age.”

“Horses aren't that scary Dave, you just have to get used to them.” John chuckles dryly, looking up at the sky. “And let them get used to you. The trick to taming horses is to have them tr--”

John is interrupted by a loud, echoey sob that chills Dave to the very bone. John is off his saddle in an instant, leaning in front of a sobbing woman. Her face is buried in her hands, but her brown hair hangs over her face in a short bob. Her backpack appears heavy, but it doesn't seem to cause any strain on her back. Dave immediately gets bad vibes from her. Although his magical abilities aren't as good in the daytime as they are in the nighttime, a Sheikah always recognises a Sheikah. This woman is a Yiga Clan spy.

“John no--” Dave reaches forward for John, but he's already talking to her.

“What's wrong?” John asks, expression full of innocent concern. His hand reaches out and rests on her shoulder.

“H-he’s gone…” She sobs, hiccuping. It sounds like a mockery in Dave's ears. “He's really gone…”

“Who's gone? Ma’am are you okay?” John leans even closer.

“John, don't.” Dave struggles off of Buttercups back, clinging to the reins. His movements are desperate and jerky. He needs to protect John from her. Dave owes him, and he knows first hand how tough the Yiga Clan is.

“My master...he's dead.” The woman pulls herself up, looming over John's crouching form. In a flash of smoke, she transforms into a Yiga Clan member, red paint on her mask glinting in the sunlight like pools of blood. She raises her vicious sickle high above her head, ready to strike.

Dave manages to block her strike with his eightfold blade just in time. He may have accidentally fallen off Buttercup in the process, but he managed to save John.

She lets out a hiss in a strange, unknown language, focusing in on Dave. Perhaps she recognises him. There are no facial features on that dull mask but John gets the feeling she recognises Dave--and feels nothing but blind fury. She lunges forward and he is forced back. Their blades--sickle and sword--clash together with the sound of metal.

“Dave!” John scrambles up, stumbling in his haste to untie his new iron sledgehammer from his back. Like with the hinox last night, he hurls it at the Yiga with all his strength.

It hits her square on the back and she stumbles. Dave manages to land a hit--a slash right across her stomach before she vanishes in a swirl of spirit tokens.

She reappears moments later, right atop of Dave, aiming downwards with her vicious sickle. Dave intercepts her attack. His sword is sharp and precise as he thrusts it into her chest. She staggers backwards, letting out a string of curse words John cannot understand before disappearing in a swirl of smoke.

A pile of rupees and a bunch of mighty bananas land where she once was.

“W-What? Who was that?” John asks Dave, wide-eyed and a little shocked.

“She was a Yiga Clan spy. They spread themselves out on the roads and lure innocent travellers into their trap, killing them for their beliefs. They go for Hylians in particular.” Dave's eyes are dark as they bore into the mighty bananas. “You've seen one before, right?”

“Yeah...but I haven't seen one so close up.” John frowns, eyes downcast. “Are you okay? Is your leg okay? Do you want some water or food or anything?”

“Yeah, I'll be fine.” Dave pats himself down, relatively free of nicks and bruises. He seems fine, and his leg isn't bleeding out again which is a plus. “What about you, are you okay?”

“I think so? I'm a bit shocked mostly. I guess since you saved me from her, it makes us even, huh?” John shakes himself, collecting all his thoughts. “But she seemed to recognise you. And we found you with that Yiga Clan arrow sticking out of your leg. Do they have something to do with your mission and why you were collapsed out in the desert?”

“We should get going.” Dave sheaths his sword and turns back to Buttercup, clearly avoiding John's question.

“Hey! You promised me you'll tell me your mission later! Well, it's later now, so you'd better fess up.” John places both hands on his hips, standing up tall in an effort to look more intimidating.

“Later. Please. There still could be more lurking. It's best to keep going.” Dave looks John dead on on the eye, gaze urgent. John reluctantly obeys, retrieving his iron sledgehammer and slinging it across his back. He pauses in front of the pile of rupees and the bananas the Yiga Clan member left behind.

“Do you think I should grab the money and bananas?” He asks, looking back at Dave.

“Don't see why not. She was the one who dropped it.” Dave shrugs, trying to remain aloof and cool while boarding Buttercups back. “They're all yours. You can shove the money in with that delivery sack, and there's no way in Hyrule that I'm even touching those mighty bananas.”

“Alright then.” John gathers up the rupees and bananas, slipping the rupees into the delivery pouch. Extra money for their stable, right? But he wonders where Dave's strange animosity against bananas comes from...He then hops back onto Lightnings back with ease, contrasting Dave's awkward ascent.

Not waiting for Dave, John nudges Lightning into a walk, not going fast enough to leave Dave behind. Nevertheless, Dave stresses, urging Buttercup into a trot to keep up.

“So, can you tell me your mission now?” John pipes up once they're relatively far away from the space the Yiga was in.

“Fine.” Dave sighs, heavy, as if regretting his life choices. “I'm a Sheikah spy. My mission was to sneak into the Yiga Clan hideout, act like one of their own and report back to Impa. It was a bit of a lengthy, undercover mission, I had to blend into the Yiga Clan. It was going well until they stole the Thunder Helm from Gerudo Town, and the Hero appeared to retrieve it.”

“The...the Hero? The Hero of Legend who wields the Sword of Evil's Bane?” John gasps, eyes growing wide with hope. Everyone knows who the Hero of Legend is. Everyone knows that the Hero of Legend will rise again 100 years after the Calamity rose and defeat it once and for all. It's a tale that has been whispered amongst the citizens of Hyrule, a fragile hope that one day the Calamity’s dreadful reign will end. That the monsters will disappear and they will once more know safety. And, well...it's been 100 years since the Calamity rose.

“The very same.” Dave nods.

“Then what happened? Is the Hero okay?” John leans forward, fingers clutching the reins so hard they're turning white.

“From the last I saw of him, he is. I dropped the act of Yiga Clan member as soon as I saw him, and aided him in retrieving the Thunder Helm. And in the process, Master Kohga died. And well, the rest of the Yiga Clan did not like that.” Dave lets out a shrug. His tone of voice makes the scenario seem comical, but his eyes seem to be remembering the arrow half-stuck in his leg. “I managed to lure them away from the Hero. They chased me across the desert, aiming for me with the bow and arrows. I evaded all the shots until they got me on the leg, and then they decided I probably wasn't worth the effort. They left me there to die. And then, you came in and dragged my sorry ass back to your stable.”

“Oh...so that's your message to Impa? That Master Kohga has been defeated?” John asks, cocking his head to the side.

“ _ And _ that the Hero is well on track on defeating Calamity Ganon. When we parted he was on his way to tame the final Divine Beast.” Dave's voice seems far away, distant.

 

The beginnings of the ruins of a small town appears, grey, moss-covered stone worn and old. Ruins like this are scattered all throughout Hyrule, but this is the largest one John has seen. The ground is littered with rusted weapons and shields, and wooden barrels half-decaying lying beside the buildings.

The horses hooves disturb the dirt along the road, the only noise in the abandoned town.

“That's...that's amazing.” John chokes out, wiping at a few stray tears on his cheeks. “The Hero is going to save us all.”

“Yeah.” Dave allows himself to get caught up in John's glee. “It's pretty great I guess.”

“Just pretty great? Dave, you met  _ the _ Hero of Legend, and you're not excited at all? What is with you?”

Dave shrugs. “Well when you actually meet him you kind of realise he's not as grand as the legends make him out to be. He's not an asshole or anything, far from it, but he's just...normal. It's weird I guess. Knowing this is the guy who is going to end the apocalypse and you've just witnessed him stumble over his own feet.”

“Oh...I guess that makes sense?” John cocks his head to the side, glancing around his surroundings. The ruins are old and crumbling, and there are a few decaying guardian shells lying around the place. John hopes some aren't still working. The very thought puts butterflies in his stomach and shivers down his spine.

If Dave has the same fear, he definitely doesn't show it. He keeps his head up high as they pass the husks, averting his gaze from them.

They trot through the town in silence. John thinks the ruins deserve it, in a weird way. As if they're honouring the ruins and the dead by being silent. Or perhaps it's moreso the fact they're scared of awakening a possibly sleeping guardian.

“Don't worry. They won't wake up. They're long gone.” Dave says, seemingly having clued into John's nervous staring.

“Don't say that! That's always when things go wrong.” John nervously glances at the closest guardian husk. Although it's missing half of its legs and it seems thoroughly rusted out, it still seems like a threat.

“Aura sensing, remember? It's weaker during the day, but these guardians have been inactive for years.” Dave reassures him, gesturing at the guardian as if to say ‘look see? half of its legs are missing.’

“Well...if you say so.” John sighs. “How can you truly tell though?”

“Well each living thing has a sort of...light attached to them. Or well, it's more like an energy really. Each race has a different colour of light, and each individual of that race has a different feeling in their light. And these guardians have no lights.” Dave shrugs. “Also it's Sheikah technology and I'm a Sheikah.”

“Lights? What does a Hylian’s light look like? Like, use me as an example.” John asks, leaning forward on his seat on Lightnings back with an eager grin on his face.

Dave snorts. “You're subtle, aren't you?”

John lets out an offended huff.

“I'm kidding. Yours is the rich golden glow of the Hylians, glinting with a mischievous glow.” Dave gives John a smile. “In case you were wondering, mine is the dark purple of the Sheikah and it radiates coolness out of its every pore.”

“Sure Dave.” John smirks. “How do you even know that anyway? Do you like, look in a mirror and when you see at least a scrap of nonexistent coolness you zero in on it?”

“Ouch. No. We can't look at our own auras. My sister told me what mine looks like.” Dave purses his lips together, sighing.

“You never mentioned you had a sister.” John looks intrigued, ever curious.

“Well I do, and she's an asshole.” Dave states simply.

“Hey! That's not very nice.” John frowns, looking genuinely upset. “My sister and I may not get along too well sometimes, but I still love her. I'd never call her an asshole.”

“John you haven't met her and thus can't comment.” Dave sighs. “She's an asshole. Although to be completely fair, so am I, so I guess it evens out.”

“Oh…” John looks utterly confused. He glances around a bit, as if looking at his surroundings will help ground him.

It appears by now that they've past the ruins of the old town, and are now heading towards Proxim Bridge. However, just on the bank of the river is one of those shrines that dot Hyrule. Curiosity overtakes John, and he leads Lightning closer to it.

 

“Hey, you guys were the ones that made these, right?” John hops off Lightnings back, stepping on the elevated platform at the front of the shrine. The shrine is made of some strange material John has never encountered before. It shines dully in the early afternoon sun, but it doesn't appear to be made of metal.

“Wow John, way to be racist. Did Hylians build the stables? Those ruins we just passed?” Dave sniffs, working his way down Buttercups back.

“Yes, actually, we did. The Sheikah symbol is literally on the shrine, it's hard to miss the giant blue glowing eye carved into it.” John sasses back.

“You make a fair point.” Just as he finishes those words, Dave's grip on Buttercups reins slip and he falls onto the grass. John erupts into peals of laughter. “Shut the fuck up.”

“I'm sorry!” John laughs, wiping tears from his eyes. “But it's hilarious to watch you struggle with horses.”

Dave rolls to his feet, standing tall but not proud. “Yeah, real hilarious Egbert. We got a real comedian over here.”

“I try.” John does a mock bow as Dave steps up onto the platform. “Anyway, do you know anything about this shrine?”

“What, this shrine in particular or just shrines in general?” Dave looks up at the structure before him. “Because I'm telling you know, for either option it's not a lot. I don't think anyone really knows much about them.”

“Really?” John frowns, disappointed. “I was really hoping you would. I've always had a sort of interest in them--I remember Jane and I used to play and climb all over the one near Gerudo Canyon Stable--but then a few weeks ago they started glowing and I just...I'm curious I guess.”

“Well, I know they were built to assist the one bearing the Sheikah Slate, could only be accessed by that person and they're a sort of trial for them, but that's about it.” Dave shrugs, listing off the three things with his fingers. “But if you're really that interested, when we get to Kakariko Village I can hook you up with the archivist, she'd know and she'll be happy to help.”

“Really!?” John's eyes widen into cartoonish proportions and he immediately invades Dave's personal space, hands clasped to his chest. Dave feels something in his heart twinge. That's strange. This is a new feeling.

“Uh yeah, sure. It's the least I can do. I've only repaid the whole ‘saving my life’ thing once, with the Yiga Clan member, so I've got to repay you again.” Dave takes a step back, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Hey, you fixed my weapon! That counts! Dad would kill me if I broke it, it's technically for travelers only and stable property.” John pulls the iron sledgehammer off his back, admiring the swirling patterns carved on.

“I don't think he would kill you. Those stable weapons aren't the most durable things, he'd understand.” Dave reasons.

“Dave.” John gives him a look. “You met my Dad for a few hours. I've known him my entire life. He would  _ so _ kill me for breaking a stable weapon.”

“Oh. Well, I'm not exactly sure if I should even out the debt or not.”

“Oh just do it, I don't really care.” John waves Dave off. “Anyway, we should uh, head off again. There's going to be a Blood Moon tonight, and we won't make it to Dueling Peaks Stable in time so we'll need to camp somewhere along the road.”

“Oh shit, that's not good.” Dave winces. “Those things are never fucking good. Even in a town. You sure we won't be able to make it in time?”

“I'm positive, sorry Dave. We should probably take a look at the map. That might show us a good place to stay the night.” John pulls out the map from his pant pocket.

Dave leans in to look it over with John, boring holes into the paper. After a little bit of thinking, John finally points to a spot on the map--right next to Squabble River and in the middle of a small copse of trees.

“This looks good. It's only a few hours away. We can hide our tent from monsters in the trees, and I can wash my vest in the river. I'm praying to all three golden goddesses that it doesn't stain.” John mumbles the last sentence more to himself than Dave.

“Sounds good.” Dave agrees, straightening up.

“Alright, we should get going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought in the comments below! :)


	4. Blood Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its later than usual lmao, i tried to update it on the train ride home but my data was like 'oh no a series of tunnels fuck you' so that was great. I played a dodgy game of uno on the train with friends. In case you were wondering i came 2nd (out of 5) in the first round and i came first in the second. So my writing may be mediocre but I'm pretty damn good at playing uno ;)

The spot is as good as John predicted. The copse of trees provide excellent shelter not only from the afternoon sun, but any possible monsters that may respawn during the Blood Moon. Squabble River's water is crystal clear and beautiful--John wants to hop right in and take a dip.

They spend around an hour getting the tent set up. It's harder than it looks. It took multiple tries, but the tent looks cozy and safe, especially with the pair of sleeping bags set up side by side.

Buttercup and Lightning are tethered up just outside happily munching on the grass below.

Now John, too tempted by the allure of a swim on a warm afternoon after such a long day, heads down to Squabble River for a swim. Dave follows close behind, just as prepared for a swim as John is.

 

The two get undressed on the rocky shore, both shyly glancing away from each other. Dave undresses completely, save for his boxers, and slips fully into the water before John notices anything. John shrugs off everything save his undershirt and boxers.

John dips a toe into the cool water and quickly retreats it. Nayru is that water freezing! Braver, he steps in, wading out to his waist. In his hands he holds his bloodstained stable vest, dipping it in the cool water in the hopes of cleaning it.

“Come on John! The water's great!” Dave laughs, splashing at John.

“Hey! Stop that!” John shrieks, blocking the water with his arm, not like it helps. “I need to clean my vest!”

“Never!” Dave grins, sending a larger splash John's way.

“Ah! Fine! You leave me no choice!” John huffs, before fully submerging himself in the river. He emerges a second later, soaking wet and laughing. 

John sends a wave in Dave's direction, waving his arms around in order to splash Dave the most. Dave retaliates, sending wave upon wave at John. The water droplets shine in the afternoon sun. Shrieks of laughter echo down the river.

Although the battle feels long and insanely epic, in reality it only lasts a few minutes. Both boys look stupid, waving their arms about in the water.

“Fuck this.” Dave suddenly says. “I'm going for a proper swim. Splash fights are great and all but I gotta stretch out these sweet muscles.” Here Dave flexes, pulling a stupid pose and looking at John with a strained expression on his face.

“Hot.” John snorts, returning to furiously scrubbing at his vest. Slowly, the stains begin to fade. With quite a bit of work, the stain fades enough so that you can only see it if you're really looking. If John leaves it to float more and soak it should be fine.

“I know right.” Dave smirks again, turning around to dive deeper into the river. That's when John sees it. He didn't see it before when Dave got in the water, but now he does.

A stark red tattoo stands out against impossibly pale skin of Dave's back. It's in the shape of an eye, the Sheikah eye in fact, but this one makes John feel as if he is actually being watched.

“Dave...you have a tattoo?” John leans forward, eyes wide.

“What, this?” Dave turns his head around to peer at the tattoo. “Yeah, those who still work as spies have it somewhere on their bodies. It's called the Eye of Truth and it aids us see through illusions.”

“It's cool.” John states, leaning properly back in the water so he's floating on his back. “I like it.”

“I'll let the tattoo artist know.” Dave says dryly.

“Oooh, whose that? Do you guys have like a special tattoo guy or something?” John asks, tone eager but posture relaxed.

“We do it ourselves.” Dave pushes forward, swimming through the water.

“Ouch, that sounds like it would hurt.” John winces. “How do you even do it on your back? I'm pretty sure that's physically impossible.”

“Yeah, at first, but then you kind of get used to it and it's not so bad. And I have magic John, that's how.” Dave replies. He casually swims across the river, strokes slow and lazy.

A loud splash crashes beside him, spraying him with water. Dave slows, glaring at John. “Quit it, splash fights over, I won.”

“What?” John's head pokes up from the water. “I didn't do shit.”

“Oh don't play dumb, I know you threw a rock at me--” Dave is cut off by a rock hitting him square on the cheek.

He vanishes under the water. John shoots up, no longer floating in the water. He swims as fast as he can to the spot Dave disappeared under. Rocks keep splashing in the water beside him. John suspects it's an octorok, which is confirmed when he turns his head to the left and sees it, beady eyes glaring at him from just above the water.

John dives. His hands meet another pair of frenzied hands and immediately John attempts to pull them up. It takes a few tense heartbeats for them to breach the surface.

They emerge, gasping for air. In hurried strokes, both men swim for shore, John grabbing his vest along the way. Once they reach its pebbly comfort, they collapse onto it, gasping for air. The octorok has given up on them for now.

They're silent for a good few minutes. But then Dave rolls onto his side, staring at John through his sopping white bangs. “I guess that's a no on a swim then.”

John starts laughing. Loud and hysterical with big gasping breaths taken in the small breaks from laughter. Soon Dave joins him. They both laugh so hard they find they can't stop.

The octorok appears to have given up. There is no longer any threat of being hit by flying rocks. Once the two men cease laughing, they decide to dash back into the trees and their camp. They scoop up their clothes and do exactly that.

 

The camp is exactly as they left it. Lightning and Buttercup are still tethered to the tree, munching on grass. The tent is still standing, still looking cozy and inviting. John hangs up his soaking wet vest on the line connecting their tent to a tree to dry.

“We should probably collect firewood for a fire. It may attract monsters, but we need to eat and we need warmth.” John starts, clapping his hands together. The sun is lowering in the sky and the temperature is getting colder.

“Yeah that's a good idea. I'll go this way.” Dave moves towards the left section of the bunch of trees, before pausing and looking back at John. “What  _ is _ dinner anyway?”

“I haven't decided yet. Whatever is in the saddlebag really.” John pulls said saddlebag closer to him and opens it up. He rumages inside of it, looking for ingredients. “If you could get some meat of some kind while looking for firewood, that would be great.”

“What, you're not going to help me?” Dave asks, putting his hands on his hips.

“I will in a second.” John promises. “Just let me figure out what to cook first.” He pulls out a jar of milk, some rushrooms, a fortified pumpkin and some swift carrots. “Alright, I think I have an idea, how does a vegetable and meat stew sound? We just need some sort of meat in it.”

“You're mixing swift carrots and fortified pumpkins together? In the same dish?” Dave raises an eyebrow.

“Well, yes? They tend to go well together. What's wrong with that?” John replies, tone defensive as he narrows his eyes at Dave.

“Oh, nothing.” Dave smirks, leaning down to pick up a few sticks by his feet. “It's just that the growers of those two particular vegetables hate each other, and would probably hate to hear their produce is being used in the same dish.”

John pulls himself to his feet, moving to the other end of the clearing to gather firewood there. “How do you know that?”

“Well, they're both grown in Kakariko Village.” Dave scoops up more sticks, dumping his gathered pile beside their tent. “And I know both of the farmers.”

“Oh yeah! I forgot!” John shoots up, accidentally poking himself in the face with a stick. “So they actually hate each other? I thought it was just rumours.”

“Yep, they sure do.” Dave, taking initiative, has begun building a small campfire with the bundle of wood he has already gathered. He strikes two pieces of flint together, setting the wood on fire. “They don't even talk to each other. They're constantly trying to set the village against the other, and Hylia forbid if you're spotted buying a swift carrot or fortified pumpkin by the other.”

John lets out a snort. “That's pretty hilarious.”

“It is pretty funny if you think about it.” Dave smirks back.

 

John walks leisurely back to the campfire, a bundle of sticks in his arms. He dumps them down right beside the fire, just out of reach of the flames.

“I think that should do us firewood-wise for now. Now, we just need some meat for the stew.”

“Sounds good.” Dave stands, stretching out his limbs. “I'm assuming you want me to hunt something?”

“Oh! Could you?” John beams, settling down on the grass beside the fire. The warmth in John's face makes Dave's own heat up.

“What do you want? Like bird, cow, goat, fish, deer?” Dave lists off the options on his right hand while his left pulls out his eightfold blade.

“Cow please, if you can. Deer second option.” John smiles again. “White meat won't taste too good in the dish I'm planning to make, and I don't particularly like goat meat. Too stringy.”

“I had no idea there was a difference. I guess I'll go for cow then.” Dave shrugs, slinging his blade over his shoulder and heads further into the forest.

The fire lights up the slowly darkening clearing as the sun begins to set. It brings with it a comforting warmth.

John can't exactly start dinner until he has the final ingredient. He pulls the cooking wok out of its saddlebag, placing it over the fire to heat up. This thing needs to heat up in a fire, yet cooks full meals with a few hops and skips of the original ingredients. Cooking magic is weird sometimes. 

So while he waits, John holds his hands to warm by the fire and decides to think over the events of the last couple of days. Dave certainly is an interesting character. Sheikah spy, skillful in magic and absolutely can't ride a horse to save his life.

John is glad they met. Without meeting Dave he never would have gone on this adventure. He'd be stuck in Gerudo Canyon Stable manning the desk, sweeping the dust-ridden floor and saddling up horses for travellers leading much more interesting lives than he is.

He'll miss Dave when they finally part.

Although he'll be glad that Dave will be safely back home, he'll miss him. Over the past day or so, the man has become a comforting presence. They've developed an easy understanding of each other, conversation flowing in between them like a river. At first John was incredibly curious about the strange Sheikah, but now that all his secrets are revealed John considers him a friend.

Maybe they can keep in contact after all this is over? Dave can teleport, and John can always make the trek to Kakariko Village, although the path is very treacherous. Maybe they could meet halfway? Or at a stable?

 

“Who you daydreaming about?” Dave's voice startles John out of his thoughts. John jumps, staring at Dave from across the clearing. He's not only holding a bundle of wood under one arm, but several lumps of raw prime meat. Wow, he must be pretty strong if he's so easily holding all that…

“Sorry, I was just thinking!” John apologises. “What meat is that?”

“Deer.” Dave says proudly, dumping the bundle of wood with the rest of the pile and handing the meat over to John. “I couldn't find any cow, sorry.”

“It's fine, they're generally only found in the Hateno region anyway.” John plops the ingredients into the cooking pot. They bounce around merrily, and Dave squats down to watch them, transfixed.

Soon enough, the stew is finished. John ladles it out into two clay bowls, handing one to Dave.

He rests it in his lap, blowing on his spoon to cool down the stew. John has rested his own bowl on his lap as well, although he isn't feeling all to hungry, despite his long day.

“This is...delicious. The sweetness and soft texture of the fortified pumpkin contrasts with the hard crunch of the swifts carrots. The meat is soft and tender. The rushrooms give it a nice hint of...something. The creaminess of the broth adds a richness to the dish. Truly a great dinner.” Dave muses as he hungrily shoves the soup in his mouth.

“You're just pulling that out of your ass, aren't you?” John smirks, blowing at the stew on his spoon.

“Yes…”

“Do you think we should save some for those two warring farmers?” John suggests, snickering slightly.

“Oh hell no, do you want a Sheikah civil war on your hands?” Dave retaliates. John thinks he's taking it a bit too far, but then again, he hasn't experienced their rivalry first hand.

The two men pause, quietly eating their dinner. Meat is a pretty rare thing, especially prime meat like deer meat, and John savours the taste of it.

“So John, why don't you tell me about yourself? I mean, you pretty much know my entire life and backstory by now, and I know next to nothing on you, except you've been inside Gerudo Town and you like horses.” Dave pipes up.

“Oh! I um...there's not much to say really.” John chuckles dryly, clearly startled by the question. “I'm just a stable hand at the Gerudo Canyon Stable.”

“I don't know, work with me here. A funny childhood story, your parents, your sister, why your sister is running a sort of stable elixir blackmail business from the edge of the desert. Give me something.” Dave dramatically throws his hands up in the air.

John pouts a little bit. “Jane isn't running a ‘sort of stable elixir blackmail business from the edge of the desert’ at all. It's highly successful, not just the stables buy her wares. You make it sound bad.”

“How'd she start it up?” Dave asks, genuinely curious about Jane's elixir business.

“Well mum taught her how to make elixirs when she was younger. Well, she tried to teach both of us, but I was never good at that side of cooking magic. My elixirs always turned out with the consistency of sludge and sometimes there wasn't an elixir at all! Jane's however, were absolutely perfect in every way. So mum gave up on teaching me and focused on Jane.” John explains, finding it nice to explain this all to Dave. “After...after mum died, Jane started up her business. She'd sell them both at our stable and in Gerudo Town. They became quite popular and they were soon distributed around Hyrule vis the stables.”

“I didn't realise how legitimate your sisters business was. How far does it go exactly?” Dave asks, helping himself to another scoop of stew.

“I know she has a client or two in the Akkala region, and her elixirs service quite a few Rito up in Rito Village. She definitely supplies the fireproof elixirs to Foothill Stable. I know it's linked to every stable, with Gerudo Canyon Stable being the source.” John purses his lips, as if jealous. “Dad is very proud of her. He always says that our mother would be too.”

“Your mother, what was she like?” Dave presses. John has mentioned her a few times and his curiosity has piqued.

John winces, looking down at his stew glumly. “I'm sorry I'd rather not talk about it. She was a wonderful woman and everything, but it hurts to talk about her.”

“Hey it's fine, sorry I asked.” Dave waves Johns worries away.

They finish the rest of their bowls of stew in silence. They decide to save the rest of the stew for breakfast.

 

By now the sun has well and truly set below the horizon. The night brings with it a chill calmness that is especially unnerving on a night such as this. 

The clearing glows with the red light of the fire, as if foreshadowing for what's to come later in the night.

“We should probably prepare for the night.” John says glumly, pushing himself to his feet. “I really hope this site wasn't a monster camp.”

“I'll lay down a shielding spell.” Dave agrees, standing up as well. “This particular one was made especially for Blood Moons, and it should keep us and the horses relatively safe.”

“Relatively?”

“It's the best we're going to get.” Dave shrugs, picking up a few stones from the ground. He mumbles a few things, more to himself than to John. “I'll use these for the spell.”

“I'll feed the horses.” John hefts up a saddlebag filled with oats that was replenished at Outskirt Stable, free of charge.

The horses dig in, giving him whinneys of thanks. John gives them gentle pats in return, hoping to soothe them somewhat.

“I've laid the shield.” Dave appears behind John, startling John so hard he jumps. “We should be safe during the night. We should probably go to bed.”

“I...yeah.” John gives Dave a weak smile. “We probably should.”

Dave opens up the tent flap and ducks inside, John following quickly after. Neither man really cares about pyjamas, especially since it's so dark outside and it's too much of a hassle to change into them.

John practically dives into his sleeping bag, burrowing into it so that he's completely covered. He hears some rustling, and assumes that Dave is doing the same.

“Goodnight Dave. See you in the morning.”

“‘night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite.” Comes the muffled reply.

There's a silence. The sort of silence that is suffocating, and not just because John is kind of running out of oxygen under the blankets. Both men know what is going to happen tonight and...they're terrified.

 

“You scared too?” John asks, tentatively peeking out of his sleeping bag to look over at Dave.

“Me? Scared? Hylia no. The night is my natural habitat, I'm as chill with it as I am with my eightfold blade. I'm cool as an ice cube. This Blood Moon is like, normal for me, I'm a Sheikah remember? I'm one with the darkness.” Dave begins to ramble. Despite his stating otherwise, John can see through his wording.

“You  _ are _ scared.” John teases once Dave is finished his rant.

“You got me.” Dave admits, looking very sheepish. “I am, just a bit though.”

“Don't worry, so am I.” John chuckles dryly. “I've never had a Blood Moon away from a safe location before. It's always been at Gerudo Canyon Stable, or, rarely at Outskirt Stable. I've never been out in the wild during a Blood Moon.”

“Same.” Dave agrees, shuffling around in his sleeping bag. “Not about the Stable thing, but the whole ‘being out in the wild during a Blood Moon’ thing. I spent a few in the Yiga Hideout, but that was more a celebration than a thing to fear. The ones in Kakariko Village are always hard though. It's very depressing.”

“And kind of terrifying? The thought of all those monsters resurrecting…” John curls his hands into fists as shudders run down his spine. “Oh Din, that hinox at the Dogg Suspension Bridge…”

“I'll arrange an escort back to Gerudo Canyon Stable if you'd like.” Dave offers.

John is touched by his generosity, despite it probably not being too big a deal. “Would you do it, Mr Sheikah Spy?”

“Well, if you insist.” Dave replies. “After I deliver my message and all. I should probably check in with my sister too, she'd be worried about me.”

“And then? What will you do after that?” John asks, overcome with a sudden curiosity about Dave's future.

“Probably continue being a Sheikah warrior. It really depends on what Impa wants me to do. She's in charge after all.” Dave replies, words rolling easy off his tongue. John feels a wave of jealousy at Dave's certainty. “What about you? You staying at Gerudo Canyon Stable?”

“I don't know.” John answers honestly. “I'll go back of course, I still am technically on a delivery. My family is there. I love them and all, and horses are pretty great, but I kind of...hate it at Gerudo Canyon Stable. I kind of want out, you know?”

“I get it.” Dave nods thoughtfully in the dark. “You want adventure.”

“I guess I do…” John sighs, knowing deep in his heart that in such a dangerous world, this trip is the closest to a real adventure he's ever going to get. “Going to Hateno Village may be nice, my dad was from there. And the seafood in Lurelin Village is said to be the best in Hyrule, much to the distaste of the Zoras.”

Smoke swirls upwards from the ground, the air tinting with red. It's getting closer to the Blood Moon. John and Dave can see it through the gap in the tent flaps, can sense it in the air. Subconsciously, they shuffle over to each other and press against each other for warm and comfort.

“What about you? Any adventures you want to go on?” John asks, hoping to cut the thick tension in the air.

“I don't know, maybe visiting Rito Village would be nice. It's supposed to be really cold, but they have the softest Rito-down blankets and pillows.” Dave draws his blanket around the both of them. Coincidently, it's a Rito-down blanket, heavy and warm, providing comfort.

“Do you think we could go on an adventure together? All around Hyrule, after all this is over.” John asks, taking a little bit of a stab in the dark.

“What do you mean by ‘all this’?” Dave quirks up an eyebrow, not that John can see it in the dark.

“Like...the Calamity. The prophecy has come into tuition and you met the Hero! All this--the monsters, the Blood Moons, the fear--it has to end soon right?” John elaborates, staring mournfully through the gap in the tent. Outside is tinged with red, glowing embers floating amongst the red mist.

“I guess it does.” Dave says. He coughs, before letting out a dry laugh. “That's a weird thought. After all this time…”

“I know.” John beams, despite everything. “It's so weird to think about. I'm so happy.”

There's a long pause as both men lean on each other, staring at the gap outside even though it's putting them more on edge.

“We should go to sleep. The Blood Moon will pass quicker if we're asleep.” Dave says, after a little while.

“I think that's a little easier said than done.” John sighs, shuffling around a little so he's in a more comfortable position. “I'm really on edge.”

“We should still try. The shield will keep us safe.” Dave shuts his eyes, leaning back so he's lying on his back. In the process he rips half the blankets away from John. John tugs the blankets back and lies beside him, staring at his friends face in the dark.

They lapse into silence once more. Both men try to sleep, but with the fear of the Blood Moon still prominent, they're having a hard time.

“Hey…” John pipes up suddenly. “I heard somewhere that sleeping with someone else helps calm anxieties and fears. Do you want to try it?”

“Are you coming onto me Egbert?” Comes the quickfire reply.

“No, I'm being practical.” John replies just as fast. “I was suggesting an idea that may help us sleep and get rid of the whole Blood Moon unease thing, but if you don't want to sleep tonight then that's fine, I understand.”

“Okay okay, jeez Egbert, I'll sleep with you. Your desperate act has worked.” Suddenly John is being enveloped by blankets and Dave is pressed against his side. It's a little surprising and very warm. But one thing it is for sure is very, very nice.

“Me? Desperate? I think you've got the wrong guy.” John snuggles down and closes his eyes. “I'm desperate for sleep, not you.”

“Oh okay, I see how it is.” Dave huffs. “I bend to your idea and suddenly you feel the need to insult me.”

“Go to sleep Dave.” John feels a rant coming on and doesn't really want to deal with that right now.

“Okay.” Comes the quiet reply. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” John replies.

 

The two manage to get to sleep, eventually. It's a fitful sleep, but the warmth of each others bodies and the weight of the blankets soothe them in their subconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, i hope you enjoyed :) please feel free to comment what you thought down below :)


	5. Rain

The first thing John notices in the morning is that he is very warm.

Dave is surprisingly warm, and all the blankets bundled around him have made a toasty cocoon. It's nice, especially after the terror of the night before.

Having Dave pressed against him is a nice comfort. John hasn't shared a bed with another person in a long, long time, not since he and his sister was younger.

It's almost sad when John has to drag himself out of bed and shake Dave awake. They have to make it to Kakariko Village today and they should probably get going as soon as possible.

Dave isn't happy at all about being woken up at all, a low grumble in his throat as he sits up.

“I know, I'm sorry.” John apologises, pulling the covers off both of them. “But we need to get you home today.”

“It's fucking freezing.” Dave grumbles, pulling the sheets over his head and laying back down. John however, crawls out of bed and pokes his head outside of the tent.

It's raining.

It's bucketing down, puddles forming in the grass. Big, fat droplets splash down on John's hair and he has to quickly pull his head back into the tent to keep it dry. John's surprised the inside of the tent is still dry in this downpour.

“It's raining.” He says.

“I can kind of hear it.” Dave is finally out of bed. A cream puffy jacket with an orange stripe around its collar and a navy belt is draped around Dave's bodysuit.

“Where did you get that from?” John frowns at Dave's jacket. It looks incredibly comfortable and John's never seen anything like it before.

“From my ass.” Comes the sarcastic reply. At least, John hopes its sarcasm.

“Dave be serious.” John frowns, deadpanning

“I'm being very serious John. I wrenched it straight from my puckered asshole.” Dave looks incredibly serious as he fastens up his jacket.

“Ugh fine, don't tell me then.” John rolls his eyes. He hasn't prepared for rain whatsoever which is strange because it's  _ always _ raining in Hyrule. He is going to get soaked.

Pushing those thoughts aside he busies himself by packing up his sleeping bag and slinging it over to a corner to deal with later. Luckily he brought his vest inside, and it's dry enough to wear, not that it'll matter shortly. Dave packs up his own sleeping bag, sitting it next to John's.

“So we need to pack up the tent.” John says, sitting on the floor with his hands in his lap. “We need to be fast, we're going to get super wet.”

“Can't we just wait for the storm to pass?” Dave asks. “It makes more sense.”

“There's no point. Who knows how long it'll take for the storm to pass, and if we leave now we can make it to Kakariko Village by the afternoon.” John shakes his head.

“Okay, yeah. That makes more sense.” Dave shrugs.

John stands, picking up both sleeping bags. “I'm going to ready the horses, can you start taking down the tent?”

“Sure thing.” Dave rises next to him, pulling the jacket tighter around his body. “I'll do my best.”

John braces himself, and, closing his eyes, dashes outside to the horses.

 

It's very wet, but the trees he tied the horses to yesterday have offered them some decent shelter from the rain. They whinney at him in greeting, and he rubs their faces gently in return. He busies himself by tying his and Dave's respective sleeping bags onto Lightning and Buttercup.

John unties their reins, and they seem relieved to have a little more freedom. Trusting the horses won't wander off, John hurries back to the tent to help Dave unpack it.

Dave has done a much better job unpacking the tent than he was ‘helping’ John set it up. He's just wrestling with the poles, wet and slippery with the rain. John quickly aids him, picking up the few poles that fell onto the ground and bringing them up to Dave.

The rain pours down, soaking John through. Staring at Dave through rain-speckled glasses, John comes to the realization that his travelling companion is incredibly attractive. He's thought it before of course, but this is the first time he's actually admitted it to himself. He has no idea what to do with this information. Instead he focuses on helping Dave, getting the tent in the bag and then reattached to Lightnings saddle.

John's just hopping onto Lightnings back when he notices the second thing about Dave. Dave is completely dry, a stark contrast to John's soaking, shivering form.

“Dave why are you dry?” John asks, narrowing his eyes.

“Oh?” Dave pauses, looking down at himself. “It's my jacket, the special Sheikah-knitted wool keeps the user warm and dry.”

“Oh well lucky you.” John nudges Lightning forward, looking away from Dave struggling to mount Buttercup.

“John, John I need help.  _ John _ .” Dave calls, and John's only response is to nudge Lightning into a trot. “John I'm sorry. Please help me. If you're mad about my jacket I'm sorry, I don't know what to do to make it up.”

John halts Lightning, turning to Dave with an eyebrow raised. Dave is halfway on Buttercup, one leg hanging over the saddle and the other dangling above the ground, his hands somehow tangled in the reins. He looks kind of pathetic, except John is completely soaked through and Dave is completely dry.

“Do you want my jacket? I'll give you my jacket.” Dave bargains.

“No use us both getting soaked through.” John sighs, finding it hard to stay mad at Dave's pitiful form. He leads Lightning back towards Dave, managing to untangle his hands from the reins and support him to scramble properly onto Buttercups back.

“Thanks. I'm sorry about the jacket.” Dave says, looking at John guiltily.

“Don't be.” John urges Lightning forward once more, this time with Dave following close behind. “The rain is making me a little snappy is all.”

 

Finally on their way, the horses gallop down the path, churning up the mud as they go. The imposing nature of the Dueling Peaks Mountains comes closer and closer and closer until their horses are underneath the mountain, still determinedly thundering down the path. The horses are good horses, sturdy and hard working.

The ride is silent, mainly because it's far too hard to yell over the rain. John and Dave are too absorbed in getting to their journeys end that they don't notice the rain is thinning out until the rain has stopped completely. The sun is out once more, highlighting the wetness of the earth with a blinding white.

The river beside them--the one they swam in just yesterday--is still swollen with rain, rushing past and lapping at the path in some places. 

Eventually they come across a bridge, if it could even be called that, tied-together logs and rocks pushed together to form a bridge between the rivers two banks. In the distance is Dueling Peaks Stable, a good rest point before they finally arrive in Kakariko Village. It's just there, within reach, but first they have to cross the bridge.

 

“We have to cross the bridge.” John states, Lightning pausing at the start of the bridge. John slides off his back, grabbing the reins. “It would be best to walk the horses across. They get a little nervous around big bodies of water.”

“Shit, okay.” Dave slides off Buttercups back. He's gotten a lot better at it, sliding off her back almost effortlessly now. John is proud of him, he's come far. However his mounting is still a bit of a problem--as well as fun to laugh at.

“We need to go one at a time, this bridge looks like it's close to falling apart.  Should I go first or do you want to?”

“Age before beauty.” Dave replies simply, gesturing at John. Normally he'd state the fact that Dave was in fact older than him, but he can't deny the fact Dave is more attractive than him. Great, that means he's first.

With his held held high, John steps onto the bridge. It's a lot less rickety than he first thought, but he's still not going to rush it. Slowly, steadily, he reaches the other side. He turns to Dave, calling to him from the other side. “Come on Dave, it's the beauties turn now!”

Dave grumbles but complies, clutching Buttercups reins like a lifeline. She doesn't freak out at all, regarding the river with a calm impassiveness.

“Come on Dave, you can do it! Just put one step in front of the other.” John calls out encouragement.

Dave is a lot slower crossing than John, but it is always better to be safe than sorry. It takes a few minutes for him to cross, but once he has he stretches out his limbs and smirks, hiding his relief.

“So what next?”

“We should have a break at Dueling Peaks Stable, the horses need it and so do we. We've been traveling for hours and I'm wet, cold and hungry.” John tugs at his soaked shirt, squeezing it slightly. A few droplets fall off it, emphasising his point. “Thanks Dave.”

“You being all those things is literally not my fault.” Dave holds out a hand and gives John a look. 

“You're the reason I'm here.” John places a hand on his hip, but it's obvious he's only joking.

“You literally didn't have to come all this way.” Dave deadpans. “You insisted on it, and I quote ‘I'd honestly prefer it if it was to Kakariko Village, just to make sure you get there safely.’”

“I'm still blaming you for me being wet.” John says, scrambling up onto Lightnings back.

“You literally make no sense.” Dave begins his scramble up Buttercups back. He only takes around a minute this time! John's proud of him. John nudges Lightning into a trot, Dave doing the same beside him.

“It's one of my many charms.” John gives him a flirtatious smile, winking. “Alongside my mastery of horses and the ability to cook a decent meal.”

“I'm getting pretty good at horses.” Dave sits up proudly on the saddle, looking smug. “I bet I could beat you in a race now.”

“You talk big for someone who was crying about mounting his horse this morning.” John grins devilishly. “But since you wanted to, let's race. First to Dueling Peaks Stable wins.”

“It's gotta be a fair start this time, no starting early like last time, you cheater.” Dave looks a little nervous under his facade, as if just realising what he challenged John to.

“I wouldn't dream of it.” John looks incredibly smug, and completely confident in his abilities. “On your marks...ready...steady...go!”

Simultaneously, they take off. Both determined, clinging to the reins and leaning forward in their saddles. The horses gallop with ease, but John controls Lightning with a practiced skill. Dave controls Buttercup like a novice, it takes more than a day on a horse to learn horse riding. John takes the lead. Dave trails behind, clearly losing but still determined. Mud is churned up under the horses hooves. The wind whips past them, tangling up in their hair. The Stable gets closer, and closer, and closer until:

“I win.” John smiles smugly, turning around to stare at Dave as he catches up.

“Just some good luck on your part.” Dave pants, out of breath.

“Dave.” John rolls his eyes, chuckling slightly. He slides off Lightnings back, giving his horse a good pat while giving Dave a look. “Luck had nothing to do with it. I'm just better than you.”

Dave slides off Buttercups back a little awkwardly. “That's hurtful John, I thought we were friends.”

“You brag, you get dragged.” John mumbles. He pivots around 180 degrees on his foot, facing the fire with his hands on his hips. “Time for me to get warm and dry.”

“Yeah, I'll join you.” Dave trots after John, whose already sat himself down by the fire, palms outwards to absorb its warmth. John's vest and hat are draped over a log seat, pushed close to the fire in an effort to dry them. People from the stable are giving them strange looks, but that is easily ignored.

The stable is nice and cosy. Like Gerudo Canyon Stable, Dueling Peaks Stable appears to be run by a close, tight-knit family group. An older man stands at the reception desk, chatting with a younger man who is leaning against the desk. Two young girls (twins?) are babbling to each other about horses while filling their troughs with hay. A young woman is scattering feed to several cuccos, humming to herself as the cuccos squabble amongst each other for food.

“This is nice, but I'm kinda hungry.” John hums, eyes closed contentedly and lips parted slightly. “There's still those mighty bananas we got from the Yiga Clan member in the saddlebag, could you get them out for me?”

“John. They're literally disgusting. No. Besides, you didn't say the magic word.” Dave shakes his head, folding his arms in protest.

“Please.” John opens his eyes, mouth pulled into a frown.

“That's better.” Dave says, walking back to Lightning and rummaging through the food saddlebag. He pulls out the bunch of mighty bananas and, after careful consideration, rips the ripest one from the bunch.

“There's some apples in there too.” John calls over his shoulder. “I know you hate mighty bananas.”

“How considerate.” Dave pulls out an apple before plonking back down beside the fire. He passes the banana over to John, who immediately unpeels it and digs in. “Truly you know me so well.”

“I know you well enough to know you'll complain about it if I don't give you an alternate. I picked some apples yesterday from that tree by our campsite.” John says, banana already halfway gone. He was hungrier than he thought.

“I'm both offended and honoured--what are you doing to me John?” Dave is taking his time with his food, with slower, more deliberate bites.

“Taking you home.” John says, tossing the now finished banana skin in the fire. It hisses and spits, flames quickly taking over. John's gaze flicks over to the field beside Dueling Peaks Stable, lush green grass, wild horses and hundreds of rusted out guardian shells. “Yikes, do you have any idea what happened here?”

“John, just because I'm a Sheikah doesn't mean I know everything about this history of this place. In fact, it's pretty racist for you to assume so--” Dave rambles, looking only mildly offended.

“--I asked because you live here dumbass.” John deadpans, pivoting his gaze back to Dave.

“Oh well, I don't get out much honestly. But, I have heard that there are some guardians still active in that field.” Dave says, mouth curling up in distaste.

A violent shudder runs down John's spine. “Don't tell me things like that!”

“Hey, you asked for it.” Dave shrugs, mouth quirking up a little at the edges.

John sighs. “I suppose I did.”

“But I guess what went down here was lost to history. We could ask someone here, but I don't really want to do that.” Dave shrugs. “I have heard that there are some places in Hyrule that are just covered in rusted out guardians. No one can explain it, they're just there.”

John shudders again, even more violently than before. “Stop it dude, that's some scary shit.”

There's a silence as both men stare at the fire, warming their hands. The stable is peaceful, and it's easy to forget the guardian husks only a few metres away.

“Have you ever seen a live guardian before?” Dave asks.

“No!” John shakes his head wildly.

“I have.” Dave's voice is quiet, weighted by visions of the past. “Not just a decayed one, but a fully functional one.”

“Oh…” John pauses, staring at Dave with wide eyes.

“It was terrifying. It was massive, it was fast, it was powerful. I was frozen to the spot, I couldn't move as it bore down on me. It had its laser fixed on me and I knew I should run but I  _ couldn't _ . The only reason why I'm still here today is because Impa stepped in and held it off enough so I could escape. Guardians...aren't things to joke about, they're things to fear. They weren't built to be that way but that's what they've become.” Dave's eyes are downcast as he recounts his story.

“Oh...I don't know what to say…” John mumbles. He really, truly doesn't.

“It's okay. I'm sorry, I just had to get that off my chest.” Dave falters a little, taking a bite of his apple.

“How old were you?” John asks, voice soft.

“I was 12. I was angry that I wasn't allowed outside of the village and thought if I took on and defeated a guardian, they'd...I don't know, accept my worth and power?” Dave lets out a snort. “12 year old me was an idiot.”

“Sounds like it.” John snorts.

“Hey!” Dave protests, slamming his fist on his knee, embarrassed. “I was recounting a traumatic experience from my childhood and you bully me.”

“Oh, Dave I'm sorry.” John looks sympathetically at Dave. “I didn't mean to insult you, I thought we were just joking around.”

“It's fine, I'm not offended.” Dave stretches out his legs, staring intently at the fire. “I was more curious to know if you've seen one, I mean not many people have seen actual guardians, let alone tried to fight one.”

“I guess that's true.” John hums. He fiddles with the hem of his shirt, now only damp. He leans forward, down to rub his fingers against his Stable vest. It's warm and only slightly damp. “It's getting drier, thank Nayru.”

“Oh, that's good.” Dave replies absentmindedly. “Good to know your Dad isn't killing you today.”

John laughs, smiling at Dave. “He would kill me if anything happened to this though. He's very particular about uniform.”

“I understand, I for one, love a guy in uniform.” Dave smirks at John's flustered face.

“Jeez Dave, give me a heart attack why don't you.” John rolls his eyes, laughing as he shuffles in his seat. “You're so awkward.”

“Hey no, I'm cool.” Dave protests, but with no real weight behind it.

“Dave. Anyone who has to verbally reaffirm their ‘coolness’ is in fact, not cool.” John rolls his eyes again. “It's a proven, Golden Goddesses approved fact.”

“Well I don't worship them so it doesn't apply to me.” Dave holds up his head, looking smug.

“Well...I guess?” John makes a confused face, mulling it over. That kind of makes sense? But Dave still isn't cool.

“Um, actually, you know.” Dave corrects, earning him a glare from John.

“I didn't know rudeness was cool.”

“Oh, it's very cool. Very hip.” Dave nods to himself. “All the cool kids are being rude nowadays.”

“Right.” John deadpans. His eyes flash with a range of emotions, mulling something over. He snaps out of it, clapping his hands together. “Okay! Breaks over! We should get going!”

“Really? I was so comfortable by the fire…” Dave whines, pouting.

“Too bad, so sad.” John huffs, pulling himself up. “Don't you want to go home?”

“Eh. I'm not the most fussed.” Dave shrugs, forcing himself to stand.

“What about your ‘oh so important message’?” John quirks up an eyebrow, placing a hand on his hip as he looks Dave up and down.

“Oh yeah, that.” Dave pauses. “Gotta do that.”

“You probably should.” John smiles. He turns, back towards the horses. “Come on, we need to get going.”

“Yeah yeah, I'm coming.” Dave grumbles, turning away from the comfort and safety of the fire and the stable, and towards the horses and, most importantly...home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought in the comments below I'll be happy to hear it!


	6. Endings and Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had no idea it was Johndave week? So I am simultaneously hyped as fuck but also sad because I haven't prepared anything? So have this instead and I hope you enjoyed it! :)  
> Happy johndave week 2018 i guesd :D

They've been traveling up an incline surrounded by cliffs for several hours before Dave stops them. John looks at Dave curiously, but before he can ask anything Dave speaks.

“This is it.”

“It?” John asks, before he can actually think about what he said.

“Kakariko Village.” Dave answers, sliding off Buttercups back and leading her forward. Ah, he's learnt so fast.

John slides off of Lightnings back and follows Dave. Like a fog being lifted, the entirety of Kakariko Village is revealed to him and it is absolutely gorgeous. John can hardly believe this is where Dave lives!

It's a humble little town cosily nestled inside a valley. Houses with thatched roofs are huddled together, giving out a cosy feeling to it. Apple and plum trees and vegetable gardens are situated by homes, a few being tended to by the Sheikah that inhabit them. Wind chimes, lanterns and charms are strung up on strings connected by each house. As the wind blows softly through the valley, the chimes tinkle a sweet melody.

As they walk forward, John has the feeling of utter peace wash over him. A small fire is crackling nearby, an elderly Sheikah woman warming her hands by the fire. There is a little stool at the base of a tree near the fire--obviously this is a common spot for this lady to be found in.

A small wooden bridge crosses over a narrow, yet deep looking stream. As John walks Lightning over it, he can spot the golden glints of the scales of koi fish underneath the surface.

A sturdy wooden fence lines a small drop into someones backyard. John can't help looking in, he's always been a bit of a busybody. A cuccoo clucks around the plum trees, contentedly scratching at the dirt. Small frog shrines are situated just outside the house, painted with red sigils.

John looks to his left--out towards the rest of the village--and finds a smile on his features as he watches the villagers tend to their normal business. No one seems too bothered by his presence, in fact, they seem more concerned with their various chores.

 

A loud yell in a language unfamiliar to John startles him out of his thoughts. A young woman is marching towards them. Her skin is tanned, and her hair is a nice white-grey colour, cut short just below her chin and held in place with a navy headband. She's wearing the same bodysuit Dave is, and the same miraculous rain-dispelling jacket.

Dave holds both hands up in surrender, talking back in the same language. John watches on awkwardly as both people gesture and talk animatedly at each other. John may not understand what they're saying, but he can tell that she's pissed off at Dave. He's gesturing wildly at John and the horses, as if trying to explain himself to her.

“You speak Hylian, yes?” Suddenly, John is being spoken to. He startles. The woman is staring at him expectantly.

“Oh, uh, yeah. I'm John.” He holds out his hand awkwardly for her to shake. “Hi.”

“I'm Rose, Dave's sister.” She takes his hand and shakes it. Her handshake is firm and precise, full of authority. “He told me you saved his life?”

“Oh, yeah that. It wasn't anything really. I just did what anyone would do--what anyone  _ should _ do.” John starts babbling. “I'm just a stable hand from Gerudo Canyon Stable really. I saw him passed out and injured in the desert so I brought him back to the stable. It was really my sister, Jane, who saved his life with her elixir.”

“Don't downplay yourself like that, you saved him more times than that and helped him a great deal throughout your journey.” Rose's eyes narrow into slits as they dart over in Dave's direction. “My brother cannot look after himself very well.”

“I figured.” John laughs, tension draining out of his body. “He can't exactly mount a horse, well...at all.”

“Oh yes, Dave has always struggled with horses.” Rose laughs, her hand covering her mouth. “He fell off of the back of one when he was 6 and has been scared of them ever since. I'm surprised he's so close to yours now!”

“I did not!” Dave protests, butting in. “Stop making up lies Rose!”

“I am not.” Rose narrows her eyes further at Dave. “I'm the archivist, it's my job to tell the truth.”

“Isn't it an archivists job to store the truth? And like, write it down and stuff.” John asks, cocking his head to the side just slightly. 

“Well, yes. The job of an archivist has many connotations. Including using information from the past to make fun of your brother.” Rose helpfully explains.

“Well, Dave's been riding a horse pretty much for the past day and a half. He almost fell off a few times but other than that he did well.” John laughs, Rose joining in pretty quickly.

“Oh my, that sounds hilarious.”

“You laugh but have you ridden a horse for a day and a half straight before Rose? It's not as easy as it sounds.” Dave attempts to defend himself.

“Aw Dave, don't be like that, I'm just teasing.” John laughs, nudging Dave. “You did well for a first time rider.”

“I did?” Dave's voice is hopeful and he stands up a little taller.

“Yeah.” John snorts. “Sure you stuffed it a few times, but you still did well.”

Dave draws himself up even taller, smirking down at Rose. Rose just rolls her eyes, placing a hand on her hip.

 

“Ah, Dave you've returned at last. I thought I sensed your aura.” A wizened old woman makes her way towards them, flanked by two Sheikah guards. Her face is so wrinkled that her facial features have half disappeared inside them. But despite her old, wizened demeanor, her footing is sure and confident.

“Hello Impa.” Dave gives her a little sheepish wave. “I'm back.”

“I can see that. And I can also see that you have brought a Hylian into Kakariko Village.” John shuffles his feet awkwardly as Impa draws her gaze to him.

“Uh, hi.”

“This is John.” Dave says, introducing them. “He saved my life after I was attacked by the Yiga Clan in Gerudo Desert. After I couldn't shadow travel to return here, he accompanied me on the journey from Gerudo Canyon Stable to Kakariko Village.”

“I just did what anyone should do. It was nothing really. Besides, our stable needed a supply run anyway.” John looks anywhere but at Impa, nervous by her inquisitive gaze.

“That's also what I need to discuss with you Impa. My findings while hiding out in the Yiga Clan.” Dave says, stepping forward.

“Of course.” Impa nods. “Let us go back to my house so we can discuss the matter in private.”

“Okay.” Dave nods, sparing a quick glance in John's direction. “I'll be around ten minutes, think you could wait that long?”

“Sure Dave, I'll be right.” John gives him a brief smile. “Have fun.”

Impa shuffles back towards the rather large house watching over the town, flanked by her two guards and followed by Dave. John watches them disappear inside with a sad look. Why does he have to wait outside like a bedraggled stray dog?

“John, would you like to see the archives? Dave said you had an interest in them, specifically the information on shrines.” Rose offers.

“Oh yes of course! Let me just tie up the horses first.” John smiles, clapping his hands together in excitement. A small tree is growing beside a pond with the shrine to the Goddess Hylia--the perfect spot to tether the horses too. John makes sure the knots are sturdy and both horses are fine before he turns back to Rose.

Wordlessly, she leads him to a small building towards the edge of Kakariko Village. It looks cosy. The garden is filled with plum trees and there are pots on the front porch that are filled with water. Rose slides the paper door open, revealing to John the inside.

Before he steps inside, he gives Rose a worried look. “Are you sure I'm allowed inside as an outsider to the village?”

“You saved Dave's life and you must be repaid, as is the law of the Sheikah.” Rose replies, explaining something John's heard all too much from Dave's mouth.

“But he repaid me; he saved my life with the Yiga Clan member who attacked us and fixed my hammer.” John frowns, nervously looking inside.

“If you did save him twice, as he told me, then just fixing a weapon doesn't equal repayment. Allowing the saviour into the heart of the Sheikah will negate the life debt if it cannot be repaid--or so the archives say.” Rose explains. “Besides, Impa keeps all the really important stuff safe under lock and key. I can easily give you scrolls and information on shrines without revealing anything too restricted.”

“Alright, if you insist.” John steps inside, looking as if he's trying to figure some unknown secret out.

The archive room is nice and cosy. Books and scrolls are stacked high on shelves, neatly sorted. What isn't sorted is piled up high on a desk in the corner. It's so covered in papers that at first, John doesn't see the desk. John guesses that those scrolls are new, unsorted information.

“I'll put the kettle on. It's best to read with tea.” Rose makes her way to a small fireplace, already merrily crackling away. She places a small kettle over it.

“Oh, thank you. Tea sounds nice.” John focuses his attention back to Rose.

“I only have Jasmine tea, but it's good for you, so it's fine.” Rose rises, and, drifting over to a shelf like a ghost, picks out a single book from the shelf after much consideration and mumbling to herself and hands it to John. “This one should tell you what you need to know about shrines.”

John takes the book, flipping it open to the first page. It opens on a page with a large amount of writing John cannot decipher, and no illustrations to aid him in that task. John pauses awkwardly, looking from the page to Rose to the page once more.

Realisation dawns across Rose's face. “Oh right, you don't know Sheikah! I forgot, I'm sorry.” Rose looks sheepish as she plucks the book back from John's hands. “I'll read it out for you.”

“Oh, thanks.” John smiles gratefully at her.

Rose coughs, clearing her throat before she begins. “‘ _ The shrines were originally designed as a test for the Hero, in order to strengthen his body and his mind. They can only be accessed by the Sheikah Slate, an ancient relic fundamental for the Hero's journey. They were built all across Hyrule--from the scorching heat of Death Mountain, to the freezing peaks of the Hebra Mountains, from the dense forest of Faron to the harsh Gerudo Desert. _ ’”

“Is there a map or something in there?” John interrupts, leaning closer to peer at the book.

“Yes, there is, hold on…” Rose flicks from the pages until she comes across a large map that folds out from the page. It's worn and weathered, as if thumbed over regularly. Rose hands the book back to John. “Here we go, look to your heart's content.”

John's gaze immediately darts over to Gerudo Desert and the surrounding area. There's the one outside Gerudo Canyon Stable and the one outside Gerudo Town that John remembers so well.

Rose grabs a random scroll on the shelf while John reads the map and opens it, leaning against the shelf as her eyes scan the page.

The kettle begins to whistle, a piercing wail amongst the quiet page turning of the archives. Rose and John both look at the kettle in mild shock before Rose bustles over to pour it out in two mugs. It's done in a few minutes, and it's pretty quickly that John has a warm, sweet-smelling tea in his hands.

“Thanks Rose, this is really nice.” John smiles, taking a sip.

“I added a little bit of honey, for sweetness.” Comes her reply. But John can tell she's more interested in reading than in answering him, so he decides to leave her be.

They get back to their silent reading. John lays the map on the floor and folds it out completely. He never knew there were so many! He can count at least 100, but there are many, many more on the map. Maybe he could visit them all? It would certainly give his half-planned journey a purpose, an excuse to himself (and his dad) to actually do it?

Suddenly, Rose drops her mug to the floor, tea spilling onto the wooden floor and ceramic shattering. She's tense and shaking.

“Rose are you okay?” John rushes to her side.

“Can you feel that?” She gasps, clutching her chest. “The Calamity...it's been released.”

“Rose what are you talking about?” John

“No time to explain. We need to get outside.” Before John can protest, Rose is dragging him outside by his wrist.

 

Outside, many Sheikah are milling about, seemingly having the same feeling as Rose. Rose is dragging him past them all, towards an exit to the village. Some of the Sheikah seem to have the same idea, as they're all drifting in that direction. Leading the procession is Impa, followed closely by Dave, a young woman and her two bodyguards.

Rose pushes through the crowd until she comes up right beside them. Dave gives her a worried look. Impa is silent.

“What's going on?” John asks in a hopeless attempt to understand.

“The Calamity has awoken.” Dave answers after a long silence. “Truly awoken. We can all sense it. It's so powerful, a swirling, terrifying aura that we can sense even though we are many, many miles away. But there is other auras with it--the Hero is going to fight it.”

“Oh…” John looks around worriedly. “What do we do?”

“We watch. We wait. We must have faith in the Hero.” Impa replies, looking straight ahead.

“Y-yes. We must.” The young woman nods, looking incredibly nervous. Her voice is stuttering and so quiet John has to strain his ears to hear it.

“Paya, don't worry.” Rose lays a hand on the woman's shoulder. “Trust in Impa’s advice. We must watch and wait.”

Paya nods, eyes flicking nervously from Rose's face to the road ahead. 

The path opens out into a beautiful grassy field. Far, far ahead is Hyrule Castle. Usually a tall and imposing sight, it is now dwarfed by a swirling mass of magic in the shape of a beast. A child begins to cry. People murmur amongst themselves. There is an overwhelming sense of everyone holding their breaths.

Impa walks ahead, unfearing, until she comes upon a rock jutting out of the hillside. She settles down on top of it, lifting her head and staring determinedly at the beast.

Other Sheikah take her lead and sit down. Rose lets go of John's wrist, moving up ahead to stand with Paya at the base of the rock. Impas bodyguards seem confused, gazes confusedly flicking between Impa, the beast and the other Sheikah.

Dave stands beside John, so close their knuckles are brushing against each other.

“Do you think my family is okay?” John whispers. As he watches the great swirling swine, all his thoughts come to is his father and his sister, alone at the stable. Are they okay? Do they know what's going on? Are they worried about him?

“They should be fine. Gerudo Canyon Stable is far from the action, they probably can't even see what's going on from where they are.” Dave whispers back.

“Okay. That's...that's good.” John breathes a half-sigh of relief. Still, he can't help the feeling of worry in his chest.

Silently, their hands find each other. Dave's hand is rough and calloused, but a comfort. John squeezes it tightly, hoping his hand brings the same comfort to Dave.

Glowing golden ribbons of light have been pouring out of the beast over the past few minutes. It's hard to see from so far away, but it appears as if beams of light are being shot into those spots. The circles are only in specific spots, as if having been placed there by a heavenly hand.

The beast bows its great head, an immense eye opening up in between its wicked horns. A beam of light is shot inside. The beast screams, form shuddering.

Suddenly, a golden light bursts from the beast. Slowly, it expands, enveloping the beast in its golden glow. It's so bright that John has to shield his eyes with his free hand. Around him, others are doing the same. When he lowers his hand...the beast is gone.

 

“Calamity Ganon has been defeated.” Impa announces.

There is a shocked silence. And then…

Whoops of joy. Crying. People enveloping each other in hugs. Paya kneeling down onto her knees and breaking down into sobs. Rose laughs, a mix between a half choked out sob and a cry of relief. John turns to look at Dave. Dave turns to look at John. In a rush of adrenaline, they lean closer and their lips press together.

They break apart, blushing and embarrassed, but not too regretful.

“I'm sorry...I…” John trails off, a tiny smile on his lips. “I have to admit you are quite attractive and well, in the heat of the moment...I guess I wanted to appreciate that.”

“Oh. Hey it's okay, I understand how you just couldn't resist me.” Dave puffs up his chest, shooting John a cocky wink.

John lets out a snort. “Oh, sure.”

“I've kind of had a crush on you since you saved me from that hinox.” Dave admits in a rush.

“Oh.” John blinks. “I think I realised I had a crush on you last night, during the Blood Moon.”

“So um, you mentioned wanting to travel the world with me? So, since the Calamity is defeated, it'll be a lot safer out on the roads.” Dave smirks, placing a hand on his hip.

“Yeah.” John smiles, before he pauses, a worried look on his face. “But I have stuff to do first! I need to return the delivery money, and talk to my dad about this, and teach you to ride properly because Hylia knows you need it, pack supplies, plan out a route--”

“John.” Dave lays a hand on John's shoulder. “Slow down, it's okay. We don't have to go immediately. I have commitments here I need to take care of too. The Calamity is defeated...we have all the time in the world for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap people! Something that was supposed to be a one shot turned into a fully fledged story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it? Please let me know what you thought in the comments below I'd really appreciate it! Thank you all for reading a have a great day! :)


End file.
